Crayak's Game of Death
by The Night Lord
Summary: Fourteen years after the Lasterol Stone, the children of the Animorphs have to play a game controlled by Crayak and the Ellimist in order to save Earth from the altered reality its in. COMPLETED
1. At Home

**Here is the sequel to The Lasterol Stone. Although it doesn't involve the Animorphs directly, it involves their children: Adam, Sam, Leah, Tori and Jonathan. The idea of this story? Well, let's just say it includes Crayak and the Ellimist**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ADAM**

Flying high on the thermals is bliss. It's just wonderful. It's like something I can't quite decide on what it is, but it's wonderful. Flying in the clouds, above people who don't know that you're actually a human in bird morph. I can see why my father, Tobias, loved flying. I think that's why he remained as a red-tailed hawk forever. Well, sort of. He's not a hawk anymore. Some glowing guy called the Ellimist gave him his body back, after he nearly got killed from saving Uncle Jake from Visser Three. Confused? Don't worry, I think I just confused myself

Spilling air from my wings, I dived towards the ground, before pulling up and landing in an alley. I then began the process of demorphing. Feathers melted together into flesh, talons turned into toes, beak formed into nose and mouth. I grew taller, as the feathers disappeared, my eyes changed position and my fingers formed. Finding my bag of clothes and putting them on, I left the alley. Now, let's begin the story

My name is Adam Berenson. My parents are Tobias and Rachel Berenson. Now, I think it's customary that the woman takes the man's last name on marriage, but see, my Dad doesn't really remember his last name, so he takes my mother's last name

They used to be Animorphs, along with Uncle Jake and his wife, Cassie. Even though he's my mother's cousin, I still call him Uncle Jake. So do my sisters, Leah and Tori. But let's continue. In the old group, there were also Marco, whose Uncle Jake's best friend and Ax, the Andalite. Marco's funny, I reckon. Uncle Jake is Ax's prince and has been for a long time. I think its funny, how Ax is a war prince and he's serving a prince. I'm kinda confused about how that works, but it's funny

I crossed the street and began heading home. I live in an apartment, but every Saturday, I visit my parents and stay there for the night. Not bad. I don't mind it. Even though Tori can be annoying sometimes. She's fourteen, but acts like a child. Mind you, Leah, who is eighteen, and I weren't much better

I reached home and went inside. Tori was watching the television, but jumped up when I stepped inside

"Hey Adam, how's it going?"

"Well, I've been flying and it was fun"

"How was it?" asked my father

He had entered the living room, drying the dishes

"It was good, some good thermals and lift"

Now that he's human, my father doesn't get much of a chance to fly anymore

"Is that Adam?" called my mother

"Yes, he's here"

"Oh good. He can show Tori how to morph"

"What?" I said, "but Leah's here. Besides, Tori already knows how"

"Tori acquired a bird morph today. A wedge-tailed eagle"

"I thought they lived in Australia only"

"Well, doesn't Cassie's zoo contain animals from around the world?"

"There were a few that are full grown, so I acquired one," said Tori

"Tori, morphing a bird is just like morphing any other animal," I said, "besides, what have you been doing all day?"

"I only just got the morph an hour ago. You know how to fly, I don't"

"What's all this talk about?"

And here comes the middle child, Leah. She's shorter than me, but not by much and has long, blonde hair, added with her blue eyes. Basically, Leah looks like Mom when she was young. See, the funny thing, we all don't look alike. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes; Leah is a blonde with blue eyes and Tori has red hair and brown eyes

"Tori acquired a bird morph and wants to know how to morph," I answered

"Well, let's show her, shall we?" asked Leah

We all went outside. Tori began morphing into the eagle. Leah started to morph into a wapiti. A large male wapiti, with huge antlers. I have no idea why she chose a deer, but who am I to complain. We usually practise morphing on Saturdays so we can get used to the animal we've acquired over the last week. So far, I have the red-tailed hawk (One of Dad's favourite morphs), Hork-Bajir, cockroach (hate that one), dolphin (love them), dog (playful) and my favourite, the tiger. See, us kids, that's Leah, Tori, Sam, John and I, we have like a battle morph. Well, there's no battle, but you may never know. I chose the tiger because Uncle Jake used a tiger morph when he went into battle, so I decided to get it. Everyone advised me on not getting a lion morph. I've only morphed the tiger a few times, but I still love it. Feeling all that rippling power in your body. I concentrated on the tiger DNA. Orange and black fur grew all over my body, as my hands and feet formed into paws. My skull shifted and changed into a skull like a tiger's, completed with excellent senses and sharp teeth. Dark stripes appeared along my body, as I fell forward onto my front paws

_(Although I've said it before and I'll say it again, that morph is cool) _said Leah

"Nice work, Adam. I like that morph," said Dad, "well, I've gotten used to it"

He had started to morph into a red-tailed hawk, the body he had lived in for several years. He joined Tori on the roof and together, they flew into the air. I looked Leah, who was now the wapiti. I pawed the air, testing my claws

_(Do you know why I like morphing this animal?) _asked Leah

_(No)_

_(This creature just seems very graceful, that's all)_

_(Did you want to join Dad and Tori?)_

Leah looked up like a deer could

_(Why not)_

We both demorphed, before morphing into birds. Like I said before, I have the red-tailed hawk morph, while Leah has the bald eagle morph, a morph that Mom used

After we finished morphing, we took off into the sky, where we were joined by Dad and Tori

_(How's it going?) _I asked

_(Not some bad thermals, although there's a good one right here)_

Since he was a hawk for most of his life, Dad knows what he's talking about when it comes to flying. He's an expert. You get to pick up a few things from him about flight. That's what I like about Dad; he knows his stuff

I flew into a thermal and went higher than usual. Oh man I love flying. See, this is what happens just above every Staurday

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens every Saturday in the home of Tobias and Rachel. So, next chapter, we could see the sons of Jake and Cassie. Who knows?**


	2. Hanging Out

**So we've had Adam, so now we're going with Sam**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM**

Speeding through the woods, jumping over logs and dodging trees, I was clocking up about 58mph. but I knew I couldn't do it for long. I could only run for about 300m, then I would have to stop, otherwise, the cheetah would overheat and possibly die. I slowly decreased my speed and came to a stop. As I rested, I began to demorph. The spots disappeared, fur turned to skin and hair, paws turned to hands and feet. I walked the 300m back towards the starting point, where I picked up my bag of clothes, put them on and then started walking back to where I had left my car. I would fly home, but I didn't feel like it. Besides, I had already got changed, so what was the point?

And by the way, my name is Sam Berenson, Jake and Cassie's son and older brother to Jonathan, who is fourteen year old

I reached my car, tossed the bag in, got in, and started it up, before driving home. I had got my license a month ago and now I was driving a nice car that my parents had got for an eighteenth birthday. When I first saw it, I was like 'whoa, nice car, but wow!' and been driving it since

When I reached home, I got out and went up the driveway, where I found John playing tennis with the house wall

"Has Mom said anything about that?" I asked

"Nah. She just sighed and went inside"

"Well, are you ready?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting for a while now"

After telling Mom that I had John with me, we got into my car, before driving over to Rachel and Tobias' place, where we picked up Adam, Leah and Tori

"So, where are we going today?" I asked

"There's a party on tonight," announced Tori

"That's the first I've heard of it," said Adam

"Let's go to the movies"

That was Leah. She loved going to the movies, but it depends on what type of movie it is. I guess she's very like her mother, always love action, since that's the type she watches

"Any good ones on tonight?" asked Adam

Adam's a cool guy. He's the oldest of us all and like Leah, loves action. You could see him mountain bike riding or soaring on the thermals. Yeah, he loves flying

"Let me think, let me think, yeah, there's one"

"Alright, movies it is," I said

"What's the time?"

Tori, the youngest of Rachel and Tobias' children. She's the same age as John, but is older by a couple of weeks. Funny thing is, Tori has red hair and her siblings don't. But as I recall now, she used to have blonde hair, just dyed it red

"About 6:00"

"There's a movie at 6:30, but its PG rated"

"So, when's the M rated movie on?"

"7:30"

"An hour and a half, you're kidding me," cried John

"So, what do we do for ninety minutes?" asked Adam

"There's a party on tonight"

"Where at?"

"I'll tell you"

So we decided to go to the party. Once we got there, we found out that it started in half an hour and that no-one over the age of fifteen was allowed until three hours later. John and Tori left the car and went inside, but Adam, Leah and I had nothing to do. Sort of

"Flying sounds good," said Leah

"Too bad Ax isn't here to help us with time," said Adam

"What about the clock in here?" I asked, "we could check it every now and then"

"Let's go"

We drove from the house and went into a street filled with people, before going into an alley and stripping down to our morphing outfits

"You know what, Marco was right about these outfits"

"That they need to look better?"

"They just don't look right. What if something saw us? It just wouldn't go down well"

"What if you just morphed and shut up"

Sigh, brotherly-sisterly love. They usually sit there, having a go at each other. But this time, they were fighting while covered in feathers

"We need to know how to morph clothing and shoes. Can't leavvvaa…"

His speech was cut off when his mouth formed into a beak

_(Can't leave out shoes)_

_(Adam, don't you ever shut up?)_

_(What about you? You complain too much)_

_(Do not)_

It could have kept on going, if I didn't step in

_(Guys, we're birds now, so let's get to the air)_

_(There wouldn't be much lift now)_

It was the afternoon, nearly the evening. There wouldn't be many thermals now

_(Let's go)_

With a flap of my falcon wings, I was in the air, followed by a red-tailed hawk and a bald eagle. I shifted my wings slightly, veering away from them

_(Sam, what are you doing?)_

_(Keeping a distance. In case of bird-watchers)_

_(Are they gonna care? There are no Yeerks anymore. Our parents kicked their butts)_

_(Suppose)_

I glided back over and together, we just flew about, constantly flapping our wings to stay airborne. The memories of when I was four came back to me. I remembered when I was on a strange ship, with Adam and Leah, getting shot at by another strange ship

I remembered a stone that glowed a brilliant white that could just about blind everyone

It was only about six years ago that my parents told me the full story about the Lasterol Stone and how they used it to defeat the Yeerks and save Earth. It was even used to give Tobias his human body back and have him still retain his morphing powers

After flying about for an hour and a half, we demorphed, picked up John and Tori, before heading out to the movies

After the movie finished, we all headed out to the park. Leah and John jumped onto the swings, while Adam decided to go down the slide and I sat on a whirly-thingy with Tori

"Why are we acting like kids?"

"Because its fun"

"Sam, you have to try the slide"

"Adam, it's for little kids"

Adam mocked looking hurt. Leah laughed, as John fell off and landed face first in the sand. Leah got off and helped him up

"Let's go," I said

"With you on that one"

We all headed towards the trees, where the shadows were

"Isn't this spooky?"

"Very funny Tori"

"I'm trying to lighten the moment"

I stopped. So did the others

"What?" asked Adam

"Don't you hear that?"

They began to listen. Sure enough, the deep raspy breathing came back

"What is that?" asked Tori

"Where is it?" asked Leah

I turned around, looking in all directions

"I see it," cried John

I swivelled around to him. A huge creature came out from behind the tree. It was massive, taller than a Hork-Bajir. It had red, scaly-looking skin, huge horns and claws and had large fangs

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Adam

The creature ran out towards us. John, Tori and I dived to one side, as Adam and Leah dived to the other side

"That was not cool"

The creature turned and came at us again

"Battle morphs," cried Adam

I began morphing into the cheetah. Sleek, fast and with good night-vision

"It's gone"

My nose formed into a cheetah's nose and I could see it

"It's near…"

My speech was cut off, as my mouth changed

_(It's nearby)_

I finished morphing. I could see that Leah and John were both owls

_(Why are you owls?)_

_(Because he ran off, so we're going after him) _said Leah

The two owls flew off, as I was joined by a large tiger and a cobra

_(Alright lady and gent, let's go)_

We ran into the darkness, in order to find this strange creature

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Makes you wonder what this creature is. We'll find out in the next chapter**


	3. The Creature

**The answer about the creature is here**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEAH**

John and I soared after the creature, which had jumped over the fence, ran across the street and into the park on the other side

_(Guys, he going country-jumping) _I said

John dived after the creature, while I stayed up high, keeping it in my sights

_(He's stopped)_

I dived down and landed on a tree branch next to John

_(Let's get him)_

We dropped down, before beginning to demorph. The creature saw us. Well, I think it did. It did, because it came running at us

_(Aaahh!)_

I tried to move out of the way, but I had clumsy legs and I was growing taller. The creature bowled us over, before turning around and getting ready. I was nearly human when it charged again. Something growled and I turned to the source. A large tiger leapt out of the darkness and landed on the creature's chest

"Adam"

A cheetah appeared next to us. I got to my feet, before concentrating on the wapiti morph. Dark brown fur covered my neck and head, as creamy grey fur covered the rest of my body. I was pivoted onto my hands, which began forming into hooves. A set of antlers began to grow and so did I. Sam ran forward to join Adam, as John morphed to cheetah and ran over. Once I finished morphing, I watched the creature throw the guys away, before roaring. But its mouth didn't open like an ordinary mouth. It opened like a snake's lower jaw, both halves stretching backwards towards the face

_(How freaky)_

Adam climbed to his feet, before leaping forward again. The creature swiped him, sending him flying into a tree. He collapsed to the ground. Sam and John got up, before running forward at high speeds and leaping at the creature. I lowered my head and charged. The creature roared, but I felt something cracked. Once Sam and John were thrown away, I was picked up and thrown away

_(Ow, oh ow, how painful)_

The creature roared in pain, before limping away. I looked around. Adam was still by the tree, but he was getting up, while Sam and John were also getting up. What struck him?

_(Got him and he didn't see me)_

_(Tori, where are you?)_

_(Hiss, hiss and take a guess)_

_(You're a snake?)_

_(Duh. I just bit him)_

I began to demorph, along with everyone else. The creature staggered, before collapsing. Cautiously, we went over, before taking a look. It was breathing deeply

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Adam

"You're asking me?"

The creature took in its last breath and moved no more

"Nice one Tori"

"Sorry. I just bit it and it died"

"Well, it was a good thing. We would have all been killed," said Sam

"What do we do with it?" I asked

Before anyone could answer, the creature disappeared

"What happened? I mean, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, it disappeared," said John, before clicking his fingers, "just like that"

"Let's go," said Adam

We all went back to Sam's car, before going home. On the ride home, no-one said anything, until we reached my place

"This doesn't get mentioned," said Adam

"Why?"

"Do we want our parents to worry about it?"

"No"

"Alright, let's go. See you guys later"

Adam, Tori and I got out, before going to the front door. Sam drove away, as I opened the door. Mom and Dad were watching TV, but looked up when we entered

"You guys are a bit late," said Dad

"Yeah, well, we went out to the park," said Adam

"I'm going to bed"

Tori headed to her bedroom. Adam also left the lounge room. I decided to go as well

When I was lying in my bed, I began to think about our small battle. What was that creature and where did it come from? Slowly, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wonder, wonder, we all wonder what that creature was, don't we? But in the meantime, please review and many more chapters shall come**


	4. Mall Battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORI**

Weekend. Yay and what can we do on a weekend? Well, the mall closes at five and there are some sales happening, so I dragged Adam and Leah along. Oh man, am I so much like my mother. Fun, so much fun. Especially when I'm there, looking at prices and sales, while my brother and sister are standing around, trying to look interested, but are failing

"Hey Leah, this could look good on you"

"Hey Tori, I don't care"

"Come on, be interested"

"Failed that already. F minus"

I rolled my eyes and walked away, before rummaging through more clothing. Something caught my eye. And I caught its eye

"What the…?"

HISS

"Aaaahh"

I fell backwards, throwing my bags in the air. A large snake came out from the clothing

"Tori!"

Adam and Leah came into view, as I backed away. But there was something else. No-one else was running away or screaming. They were continuing on like nothing was happening. The snake came close. I noticed it had large spikes on its head

"What is that?"

"A giant snake, duh"

"Tori get away from it"

"Adam, you're an idiot. It'll bite her"

"Hang on, back-ups coming"

"Yeah, well, hurry up. This snake looks hungry"

It was opening its mouth, but looked away after Leah or Adam threw a clothes hanger at its head. I crawled away, barely avoiding its fangs

"Morph something small"

Scales started to cover my body. My head grew smaller and so did my body, which also grew longer. My arms and legs slid into my body, as fangs grew in my mouth. A hood grew, as the cobra's colours appeared. I slithered into a changing room, as something slammed against the door

_(On our way)_

I heard crashes and bangs, as I demorphed. Once I had demorphed, I began to concentrate onto the wedge-tailed eagle morph. Feathers grew, as I became smaller. And that's when the door burst open and the giant snake glared at me

"_I'm doomed"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JOHN**

"Oh man, I give up"

Sam smirked, as I threw down the gun to the game machine

"It's just a game, dude"

"I know, but you always beat me. I'll get so close, then bam, I'm down"

Sam clapped me on the shoulder

"One day, mate, one day, you'll beat me"

"Well, I can't wait for that day to come"

We left the game arcade, before heading out towards the eatery

"I wonder where the guys are"

I looked around and saw that Adam and his sisters weren't around

"Where are they?"

"They said they'll be here, after Tori's finished shopping"

"They should be here by now"

"Well, you know Tori"

"Just like Rachel"

We sat down, waiting for them to show up. That's when we heard a loud roar. And no-one moved. They carried on like they didn't hear anything. I jumped up

"What was that?"

Another roar, followed by a loud hiss. Sam and I took off, heading in the direction the sounds were coming from. And we found the source. A tiger, a Hork-Bajir and an eagle were attacking a giant snake with spikes on its head

"That can't be good"

"It's not"

"Demolition?"

"Sounds good"

I began to grow larger, as my skin turned thick, hard and grey. I fell onto my hands, which were forming into hooves. My vision dimmed greatly, but my hearing and sense of smell made up for that. I continued to grow larger, as a huge horn grew from my nose. I could smell another rhino, tiger, snake, eagle and Hork-Bajir. I twitched my ears, so I focus on the snake. Once I was locked on, I charged

_(Demolition derby, here it comes) _laughed Adam

I felt my horn pierce flesh and bone. The snake hissed and struck me with its fangs. I staggered back and planned my next attack. The blur that was the snake disappeared

_(Where did it go?)_

"Rowr"

_(There)_

I charged again, as Sam charged. We both struck at the same time, leaving two deep wounds. I withdrew and ran back, as an orange blur lunged forward. Another blur dove out of the air and struck the snake in its eyes, blinding it

_(Nice shot Tori)_

A green blur slashed at the snake, which swayed and collapsed. I demorphed to stop the poison running through my body

"Okay, how did that snake come about?" I asked once I formed my mouth

"Tori found it hiding in a stack of clothes," answered Adam

"And what is it with everyone?" asked Leah, "a giant snake appears and they don't even flinch"

"And they didn't scream when we morphed"

"You morphed in front of people?" asked Sam

"Yeah," smiled Adam, "they didn't seem to care"

"Okay, something strange is going on here"

"Do we bother telling our parents?"

"When it gets too strange, then we let them know"

The snake disappeared. And that's when people started looking at us strangely

"What is going on?" yelled Adam

Everyone continued to look at us strangely, as if we were aliens

"Uh guys," I said, "I think its time to go"

"Sounds good," said Adam, "everyone's freaking me out"

Ignoring the glares of everyone, we left the mall and flew back home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, it's all strange, but it will all be explained soon. Soon maybe. He he, so interesting, to see the Animorphs' children caught in something out of the ordinary. Makes it fun, doesn't it?**


	5. Going Downhill

**Yes, it's all getting strange, but what is really going on? **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ADAM**

As you know, I love mountain-bike riding. And today was no exception. I had taken my bike to the top of a large mountain, ready to ride down, feel the wind and possibly crash and badly injure myself. But there's morphing power. See, if I'm injured, whether it be as a human or in a morph, all I had to do is morph or demorph and hey presto, I'm completely healed…if I'm conscious enough to do so

Getting my bike ready, I jumped on, tapped the pedals, leaned the bike forward and went speeding down the hill. The wind blew through my hair, as I avoided large rocks, logs and small trees. Oh man I love doing this. It makes me feel free

A massive snake raised its head out of the ground. I braked hard and swerved to avoid it. It lashed out and struck my back wheel. Unfortunately, that made me flip. And another unfortunate thing was I was flying towards a tree

"_This is gonna hurt"_

Hurt it did. I landed in the tree, cutting my face, arms and legs. I felt a broken collar bone, but I climbed down, clutching the broken bone. The snake was coming towards me. I decided that I wasn't going to fight this creature

"_Where are these things coming from?"_

The best idea was to run, but I couldn't go far with my injury. I would have to run and morph at the same time. I turned and started to run, but the snake's tail whipped around and tripped me up

"Oof"

I rolled over and backed way from the snake. It opened its mouth, revealing its large fangs

"_I'm doomed"_

The head came down. I rolled to the side and got to my feet, even though it hurt me badly. The snake whipped around and sent me flying through the air

"OW!"

That killed, that really did kill. I was in so much pain. The snake came over, looking very hungry. I didn't have enough energy to move out of the way. I was going to die. My world was turning black. The snake's head came down, as I passed out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had no idea how long I was unconscious for. When I awoke, the snake was gone and the sun had nearly set. I sat up, groaning from the pain in my collar bone. My bike was in a heap, lying where it was when the snake struck me. I would collect the bike tomorrow. I climbed to my feet and began to morph. White feathers spread across my body, as I grew smaller and my arms formed to wings. A few days ago, I had acquired an owl morph. I felt the broken bone heal to form a bird's collar bone

Once I was completed, I took to the air, heading for home. I landed in the window that I had opened earlier, before beginning to demorph. My collar bone still hurt, but it wasn't broken any more

I headed to the phone, before ringing up my parents

"Hey Dad, is Leah there?"

"Leah, Adam's on the phone"

I heard Leah trying to get the phone from Dad, before she succeeded

"What?"

"I got attacked by a giant snake and suffered a broken bone"

"Okay, where are these things coming from? That's the second snake in three days"

"That's what I like to know. Something strange is happening and we need to find out what it is"

"Well, I'll join you for a search in the area it attacked you"

"Okay, eleven then"

"Cool. See you tomorrow"

We hung up at the same time. I was feeling hungry. I began preparations for dinner

While I was eating, I was thinking over the past week. A large, red creature and two giant snakes, people not reacting until we killed a snake and my injury. We definitely had to find out what was happening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What is happening, we don't know…not yet anyway. We shall find out soon**


	6. Reality Changes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM**

"He's going for the shot, he shoots, but doesn't scores"

Adam took the ball out of my hand, before taking it to his hoop and scoring. Smiling, he tossed the ball back

"Your turn, go for it"

John was nearby, ready to get the ball from me and score for us. Leah was near John, hoping to intercept, while Tori was scoring. I slowly made my way to the hoop, as Adam backed up

"Whatcha waiting for?"

"A good shot"

"Three seconds to shoot"

"That's netball"

"I know, but it's interesting to see you think about it"

I passed the ball to John, who made it pass Leah, before shooting the ball behind Adam. I caught it and slam-dunked it

"Oh yeah, Sam Berenson does it again"

"Hey Tori, what's the score?"

"30-28, by Adam"

The smile went away

"Okay John, we're gonna beat them"

"You hear that Leah? We're gonna beat you"

"Bring it on"

"I'm ready"

I had the ball and was in front of Adam. John was next to Leah, waiting for the ball. I feinted left and threw the ball to John on my right. He caught it, aimed and shot, as Leah came at him. As the ball flew through the air, something strange happened. The ball left an orange and black trail through the air, as if it was warped.

"What the…?"

The hoop seemed to melt, leaving a large hole in the backboard. The ball went through the hole and landed

"What just happened?"

Fighter jets flew overhead. They seemed different. They were flatter, had wider wings (which had points at the end), and no hatch. The jets were shooting laser beams at large, round ships, which were shooting back

"What is going on?"

A tank floated by. And I wasn't joking about the floating. There were no tracks, it was small than average tanks and the cannon was smaller and shorter

"Okay, we definitely tell our parents"

We all raced back to Adam's car, before driving to his parents' place. We followed Adam into the house, where Tobias and Rachel were dancing in the living room

"That's strange. Mom and Dad never dance. As far as I know," said Leah

"Mom, Dad, why are you dancing?" asked Adam

"Because we're happy"

"Why?"

"Our country is expanding. We're taking over South America and making it ours. And we're fighting aliens. They don't need our help"

None of us said anything, as Rachel and Tobias danced out of the living room

"What is going on? Since when did we start a war with South America? And what aliens are here. Why would they say that?"

"We have to find out what's going on. My parents don't dance"

"Is it just your parents acting weird or is has everyone lost it?" I asked

"Let's find out"

Adam and I ran outside, where two fighter jets flew overhead. A large tank and a jeep with no wheels, just pads and full of army officers were coming down the street. John, Leah and Tori joined us

"What is going on?"

"**Allow me to explain"**

"Who's that?" asked Leah

"**But we can't speak like this"**

There was no flash, but everyone froze. Except for us

"Show yourself," ordered Adam

"**Very well"**

A bright, white light appeared. It was blinding, but I could see someone appearing in that light. My parents' stories came back. I had a feeling I knew who this was

"The Ellimist"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's something explained, but it doesn't quite answer all questions. Those questions could be answered in the next chapter. Please review and find out what the answers are**


	7. Answers and rules

**Here are the answers to the previous chapter, for all those who were waiting to know what happens**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORI**

"The Ellimist," said Sam

I had no idea who or what the Ellimist was, but I guess it was the thing in front of us

"What is going on?" asked my brother

"**Do you know about the Lasterol Stone?"**

"Sure," answered Leah, "our parents have told us about it"

"Except for me and John," I said

"**As you know, your parents used the Lasterol Stone in order to free Earth from the Yeerks. What they didn't know, was they were playing a game"**

"And your point is?" asked Sam

"**My part of the game was that they get the Stone so they could save Earth and win. My nemesis, Crayak, had the Yeerks land there and take over"**

"Where is this all going?" asked Adam

"**Crayak lost, so he has spent the last fourteen years planning and plotting"**

"So what has this got to do with us? What is going on here?" asked John

"**We decided on a game. Crayak creates a new reality for the world, but I was allowed to save only a few people. I chose you lot"**

"Why didn't you choose our parents?" I asked, "they have more experience"

"**Crayak wouldn't allow that. He had tangled with them before and lost on a few occasions. He kinda wanted you because you are younger"**

"Am I getting at a conclusion that everyone is getting at?" asked Adam

"Yeah," said Leah, "we're gonna play a game, right?"

"**Yes"**

With a sweep of his hands, the Ellimist transported us to a strange place. We were in something like an arena, flames on the four corner posts

"This isn't good," I said

"I hear you," said John

"What are the rules?" asked Sam

"**I'll hand you over to Crayak"**

The Ellimist moved back. Nothing appeared, but I could feel coldness on the back of my neck

"**Children of the Animorphs," **boomed a loud voice

"Who is that?" yelled Adam

"**I am Crayak"**

"What do you want exactly?" asked Leah

"**I want you to play a game"**

"What are the rules?"

"**The rules. You are to go into a maze. There are creatures that you must battle against, each one tougher than the last"**

"That doesn't sound so bad?" I said

"**You all must all survive and make it through the maze, after beating your opponents. If you survive and make it to the end, I will send you home and return the world to normal"**

"And if we lose?" asked Sam

"**Then Earth will remain in the reality it's in"**

I gulped at that thought

"**So, ready to play?"**

"We're gonna do this and win," said Leah

"Well, we have some good morphs. Leah and Tori, you got a new one each, didn't you?"

We both nodded

"Are we ready to do this?" asked Adam

"I'm there and so are we"

"Thanks Sam," I said to myself

"Crayak, Ellimist, we accept"

"**Very well"**

A large door opened in the wall opposite us. Hoping we will survive, I entered with everyone else, not knowing what lay ahead of us

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There it is, the answers you've been waiting for. Kinda interesting, isn't it**


	8. The Game Begins

**Sorry about how long since I've updated, but I've had assignment and practise exams, so it's been a bit hectic, but I'll do my best. Enjoy the latest edition**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM**

The door closed behind us as soon as we entered the maze. I took a step forward into the darkness and walked into someone

"Hey!" Leah

"Sorry"

"Where are the lights?" asked Adam

No sooner had he said that than the lights turned on. Although, instead of lights, they were flames in brackets

"Here we go, into the belly of the creature"

"Do you think that Crayak sent those creatures down on Earth?" asked Tori

"Of course he did," answered Adam, "didn't you hear him? He created a new reality"

"Oh yeah, that's right"

"Let's just go," I said, "the sooner we get this done, the quicker we get home"

"Good idea. We'll take this one baby step at a time," said Adam

We started our little 'trek', as you might call it. Soon, we came to the first corner, turning left

"Left we go," said John

Left we went and came to an T-junction

"This complicates things," said Leah

"We'll split up," said Adam, "Sam and Tori will go with me and John"

My brother glanced at Leah, who smiled

"You get to go with me," she said, "be warned, I do have mood swings"

"We'll go left and you two can go right," I said

"Good," said Leah, "John, let's go"

They went down the right passage. The three of us went down the left passage, flame brackets lining the wall

"Didn't Crayak say that there would be creatures to battle?" asked Tori

"Yeah, but we haven't found one yet," answered Adam

_HISS_

"Oops, spoke too soon"

A creature slithered out of the darkness. It looked like an enormous worm, supported by hundreds of spindly legs. It had four large, red eyes and a huge mouth, filled with thousands of sharp teeth. It hissed, tasting the air with it long, slippery tongue

"What is that?" asked Tori shakily

"Isn't that a Taxxon?" asked Adam

"Yeah, it is. Er, what do we do?" I asked

"Well, for starters, most people would scream and run," said Adam, "but since we're not part of the most people, we morph and kick butt"

I started to concentrate on the cheetah DNA inside of me and could feel the changes happening. My nose and mouth bulged out, my ears turned pointy, as I fell forward onto my front paws. Opening my cat eyes, I could see Adam morphing into the tiger, while Tori's skin was turning golden brown, a black stripe running down her back. My tail grew, as my bones and organs shifted and changed, forming into a cheetah skeleton and organs. The sense came alive! I could smell a large cat and a large dog. Tori had morphed into a jackal. I could smell the Taxxon, scuttling forward to try and devour us. My claws flicked out of my paws, as we ran forward. Adam did the part of the tiger, lunging and tackling, biting down on the throat. I ran around to the side of the struggling pair and sank my claws into the Taxxon's soft side, as Tori lunged forward, snarling as she bit down to help Adam

_(OW!)_

Adam fell off, a huge bite mark behind his front right leg

_(The stupid thing bit me, the bitch)_

_(Maybe a jackal isn't a good idea)_

_(It's good enough)_

I swiped again, slicing through the skin. Its guts were threatening to burst through the skin that wasn't cut. The Taxxon hissed in pain, swinging around to try and attack me. I could see the slashes and bites Adam had left on it. And speaking of Adam…

"Rowr!"

He leapt forward, landing on the Taxxon's back and digging his claws in. The Taxxon reared up, allowing me to slice open its throat. The Taxxon hissed, before collapsing

_(Oh man, dog's sense of smell is so strong)_

_(Well demorph)_

We all began to demorph. Hair and skin formed from fur, fingernails from claws and cat into human. I finished demorphing and noticed our torn clothes

"Oh shit, we ripped our clothes"

"I remember our parents saying they ran around in tights once," said Adam

"Yeah, over sixty-five million years ago," added Tori

"**So you have some issues about clothes?" **asked the Ellimist all of a sudden

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed," I said

"**I'll give you some clothes that you can morph in"**

"It's called tights and leotards," said Adam

"**Not tights, but normal clothing that you can morph with"**

"Sounds good," I said

"Okay, hit us"

Nothing happened. I looked down and saw that I was wearing the same clothing that I had been wearing before I morphed

"Okay, so you say we can morph in these clothes, what's your proof?" I asked

"**Need I say more? You can morph and your clothes won't rip"**

"I'll believe that when it happens, but we need to keep going," said Adam

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There we are, the kids have split up and Adam, Sam and Tori have beaten their first creature. What will happen to Leah and John, we can only wait for the next chapter**


	9. Leah and John's fight with a Taxxon

**Been a while, but I've been doing two crossovers: Blade and the Matrix and LoK vs. Resident Evil, so it may be a while before I update again**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEAH**

John and I had gone right, leaving the others behind, being wary of any creatures we might come across

"What creatures do you think we'll battle?" asked John

"Hmm, good question. I'll get back to you soon"

Mind you, I was hoping we'd find a creature or two to fight. I longed for a battle against an alien species. Maybe it's something I inherited from my mother: the longing for war. I know Marco used to call Mom _Xena, Warrior Princess_, which makes me laugh when I think about it. Marco's such a funny guy

"What are you laughing about?"

"Hey, what, oh nothing"

John didn't press the matter

I stopped. So did he

"You hear that, don't you?" I asked

"Yeah. I hope you're happy. We get to fight"

The creature crawled out of the darkness. I instantly knew what it was

"A Taxxon? Come on, don't you have anything better?" I asked the sky

No answer

"So this is the best you've got?"

Still no answer

"Uh Leah, might need your help"

John was already halfway through morphing to cheetah when the Taxxon came charging at us. It went for John, who fell clumsily on his cheetah/human feet

_(Aaaaaahhh)_

I began to concentrate on a morph inside of me. The stag wasn't good enough against a Taxxon. A Hork-Bajir? Maybe, but it was dark and Hork-Bajirs can't see in the dark

_(Get away from me, you foul thing)_

_(Don't worry dude, I'm on my way)_

I was only half morphed, but I still tried to help John, who was on the ground, kicking and scratching at the Taxxon, not being allowed to get up

_(I'm nearly there)_

I fell, but I still struggled to get to John. My paws formed and I felt the awesome power charging through my body like adrenalin

_(OOWWWW! It bit a chunk out of me)_

I was close now and I could smell the blood. But unlike the Taxxon, I didn't hunger for it. I lunged

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JOHN**

Incredible pain. That's all I can say right now. The Taxxon had bitten my front left leg off with its multiple teeth and I tell you what, the pain was all I can think off

The Taxxon was coming back at me, mouth bared, its bloodstained teeth grinning at me, as the blood gushed out of my severed limb. I was too injured to fight back

"ROWR"

A massive, black cat came flying out of the darkness, claws unsheathed, fangs bared, eyes glowing, as the claws slashed through the Taxxon skin. It hissed in pain, as Leah, in black panther morph, leapt back with ease

_(Ha ha, I told you I be here)_

_(A little too late though)_

Leah slashed again and again, foul Taxxon insides spilling out of its wound. Leah slashed one last time, finishing it off. I began to demorph as I watched the ordeal. Leah sat on her haunches and watched me, as my left arm grew from the stump. It's frightening to see limbs grow from severed stumps. It just frightens me

"Ready to go?"

I looked up. Leah was already on her feet. I didn't even notice her demorphing

"Yeah, I'm ready. Oh man, our clothes"

Our ripped clothes laid everywhere

"Hey, tights isn't so bad," laughed Leah

I gave her a strange look

"Riiight"

"**Leah and John, now don't you worry about clothes"**

"Why, so you can watch us run around in leotards, Ellimist?" asked Leah

"**No. I'll do the same thing for you, as I did for your brothers and sister"**

"They've fought already?" I said, "Oh man, so not cool"

"What did you do for them?"

"**I gave them unrippable, morphable clothes"**

"Cool, let's see them," smiled Leah

Our clothes suddenly appeared on us, unripped or anything

"So you're saying we can morph in these clothes?" I asked

"**Yes you can. Just wait until you see it"**

"Alright John, let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Once again, I'm sorry for the late update, but still, I deliver you the next chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed it and another chapter will be up soon**


	10. The Lake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ADAM**

Yawn

Sounds exciting? No. The only excitement I've had was fighting a Taxxon and that's it, so now I was bored. This was a _fun _maze. Notice the emphasis? That's how bored I am right now

We turned a corner and stopped

"Whoa"

A huge lake stretched out in front of us. I couldn't even see the other side

"There's no way I'm swimming across," said Tori straight away

"What sea morph do we have?" asked Sam

"Let's use…dolphin sounds good," I suggested

"Nice one. I've always liked the dolphin"

I lowered myself into the lake and concentrated on the morph. Arms formed into pectoral fins, my feet became tail flukes, while I grew to four metres long, with rubbery grey skin, sleek and fast, with an unusual high amount of fun bubbling inside. I dived under and was joined by two more dolphins

_(Weee, this is so fun. I love being a dolphin)_

Who else, but my sister?

_(Alright guys, we have to get to the other side. And remember the time limit)_

_(This is going to be fun)_

_(I just wanna play all day)_

_(Unfortunately Tori, we don't have all day) _I told her

_(To the other side we go, oh to the other side we gooooo)_

I swear he's been hanging around Marco for just a tad too long. Oh well, can't be helped. To the other side we gooooo

_(This is relatively easy. We could do this)_

Bubbles blew up in front of me

_(Was that you Tori?)_

_(What?)_

_(Blowing bubbles in my face?)_

_(No)_

_(How about you Sam?)_

_(Dude, I'm behind you)_

I stopped swimming

_(Okay, if it wasn't you guys blowing the bubbles, then what was it?)_

_(Are you sure it wasn't you?)_

_(They blew up in front of me)_

More bubbles came up from the deep

_(Okay I believe you. What was it?)_

_(Shall we have a look?)_

_(Hell no)_

_(Tori, are you seriously gonna swim away?)_

_(Yes)_

_(Okay then, moving on)_

_(Let's find out)_

He fired an echo at the deep

_(Well?)_

_(There's something there alright. It's large and…)_

_(IT'S COMING FOR US!)_

A huge creature came swimming up from the deep. All I saw was flashing white fangs and I was gone, with Sam and Tori in tow

_(Aaaah, it's gaining. Oh shit, we're doomed)_

_(Different directions. It will be hard for it to get us them)_

I dived deeper, not knowing where Sam and Tori went, but I know that the creature was after me

_(Hey, why me?)_

I swerved to the right and felt the fangs just missing my tail

_(Holy shit! Help)_

_(Help's coming)_

That wasn't Sam or Tori. That was John

_(Where the hell are you John?)_

_(Doing what my morph does best)_

I felt the shockwave of a shark speeding from the deep and slamming into the belly of the beast, mouth wide open. A large tiger shark, its teeth ripping into flesh. Blood washed past me

_(Hey hey Adam, glad to see me?)_

A large humpback whale came out of the blue

_(Leah? How did you get a whale morph?)_

_(Remember the time I went out to sea with Dad and Jake?)_

_(Yeah)_

_(Well, we came across a humpback and I got the morph. Dad suggested it)_

_(Right, well I don't think it came help John here)_

_(He's got help, in the form of Tori and Sam)_

I turned around. Tori had morphed into an octopus, while Sam also had a shark morph, continuously ramming into the creature, while it fought against John

_(Let's go)_

I gathered speed and shot towards the creature, striking it in the chest region, before darting away as the teeth came towards me. The blood continued to flow, as John and Sam both tore into the creature. Finally it took the hint and died, sinking back to the depths from whence it from

_(Yay)_

_(Shall we continue?)_

_(Obviously)_

Tori shot past me in her morph, as Sam and John cruised by

_(See ya later guys, hehe)_

Leah lazily swam beneath me, as Tori shot around, laughing as she went by

_(This is sooo cool)_

_(Are we there yet?)_

_(I hope so)_

_(Hahaha – hey)_

Leah had come up to breach, taking Tori with her, cutting short her fun

_(You are so mean, Leah)_

_(That's what older sisters are here for)_

_(Meanie)_

I tried not to listen to my sisters bickering, but it's hard

_(Hey, we're here)_

We had reached the other side

_(That was quick)_

Tori climbed out, before demorphing, while the rest of us demorphed in the lake. I climbed out after Sam and saw the dark tunnel in front

"This one will be fun," I said

"Cheer up," smiled Sam, before joining his brother in the tunnel

Sighing, I followed my sisters, having no idea of what we would find after our trip in the lake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Three Tunnels

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JOHN**

The tunnel was dark, apart from the torches hanging off the walls; we were all together, after our little swim and we were in a maze. Could it get any better?

"Great, three different paths. How can this get any better?" asked Adam

"I have to agree," said my brother

Three dark paths stood in our way of completing this maze and this game

"We are so fucked," protested Leah

In her anger, she punched the brick wall, splitting open her knuckles

"Intelligent," smiled Tori

"Oh bite me"

She ignored the pain, the blood running down her wrist and dripping down onto the ground

"Who's going what way?" asked Adam

"My little bro and I will take the left one"

"Tori and I will take the right one"

"Lucky me, I get the middle one," he smiled

"Well guys, good luck and see you soon"

Leah and Tori left us, going down the right tunnel and out of sight

"In the middle of the night," sang Adam, "I was walking through my sleep"

He too disappeared out of sight

"Well John, it's just you and me"

I followed my brother into the tunnel. Flames lit up in their brackets, lighting our way

"What can we find down here?" I asked

"Another Taxxon?"

"Hope not. My last encounter resulted in me losing a leg and Leah coming to the rescue"

"You're lucky you had Leah there. I'd say she's inherited her mother's fiery nature in battle. Handy sometimes, other times, well you see earlier"

He stopped

"Let me guess, we're gonna fight again?"

"Uh-huh"

He had already started morphing into the cheetah. I followed suit. Once I had morphed, I caught hold of an unfamiliar scent

_(What is that?)_

It stepped out of the darkness and I nearly jumped. The creature had two heads, similar to a Hork-Bajir. It walked about on its four legs, the toes ending in wicked looking claws, while it flicked its spiked tail

_(What the hell is that?)_

_(Something with two heads. Well, as they say, two heads is better than one)_

_(But two bodies are better than one)_

_(Good point)_

We charged at the creature, just as one head unleashed a torrent of flames

_(Holy!)_

We quickly backed up, away from the heads and the flames

_(This will be fun)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORI**

I don't really like dark places. And they can be worse if your older sister is in a bad mood. Especially after she's split her knuckles open

"Hey Leah, how's your hand?"

"It's fine"

I'm guessing the pain had stopped, because she did not even attempt to look at it

"Okay, so you're in a bad mood. I can understand that"

"I think I would have been better with Adam. At least he didn't bug me as much"

I fell silent. It was a while again before I broke the silence

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For being annoying"

"You're like that all the time, so how can you be sorry?"

But I could tell by the tone in her voice she wasn't cranky. I lightened up at that

"So how do you think Adam would go?"

"Adam can take care of himself, I'm sure. He's a guy isn't he?"

_(Aaaaaahhhh. Evil weevil!)_

"Was that Adam?"

"Yeah, screaming his pain out to us"

"Is he okay?"

"He should be fine. I mean, he's in a tiger morph, so he would be alright"

_Hissssssss_

"What was that?" I asked

"One hell of an ugly bitch"

The creature lumbered out. This one looked worse than the first creature we ever fought. Taller and uglier, spikes covered its body, fangs lined its mouth and claws grew from its spiky fingers

"This is gonna be bad, I can tell"

Leah didn't answer me. She was halfway through morphing to panther. I decided to morph into the jackal. Suddenly, I had to duck as spikes flew at my head

_(Hey!)_

_(That's new)_

Spikes were already filling in those fired out

_(I hate this creature already)_

_(I'm gonna love this)_

_(Easy for you to say)_

The creature lunged forward and swiped, just as Leah and I lunged at it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Adam's dilemma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ADAM 

After leaving my sisters and friends behind, I took the middle tunnel and headed in the dark, with nothing but torches on brackets to guide me. This is soooo crap!

I'm angry, very angry, I'm pissed. If you think Leah is scary when she's angry, well, you haven't seen me in a pissed off mood. But let's move on

I hate Crayak, I think I hate the Ellimist and I hate this game! If you call it a game! Going into a maze with few monsters and a lake, now three tunnels! What's next?

"Oh crap"

Spoke too soon

A creature appeared, lumbering forward. Why do they lumber and why the hell do they suddenly appear out of the darkness? It's like they're trying to scare me! Well, nice try, but this guy, he seems different. Oh wait, duh, of course he is

First guess it's a rhino

Second-guess, it's horn splits off into two horns and it has no eyes

Third guess it's bigger than a rhino and meaner

Fourth guess…um…there is none

Does morphing into a tiger count?

Hmmm, no. But I was morphing. The rhino was waiting patiently

Oh yeah and the Ellimist was right after all. My clothes didn't rip off. Took me a while to figure that out. Gee I'm intelligent…

The rhino charged and I was half-morphed. I jumped back on my deformed legs, just as one horn cut my leg

_(Aaaaaahhhh. Evil weevil!)_

The rhino turned around, as my wound healed when it morphed into tiger legs. Now I was a tiger, with rippling muscles and power

"_Your time's up"  
_The rhino charged, as I leapt easily over its back

"Hmm, if this is like a rhino, then I'm fucked" 

The rhino came at me, head lowered and evil horns aimed at me, ready to deal me a deathblow. If I didn't leap to the left

As I landed with a tiger's ease, my claws flicked out and I swiped at the legs. Four neat cuts appeared on the front and back right legs of the rhino. But the injury didn't stop it or slow it down

"Not cool" 

The rhino charged again! I crouched low, then lunged just as it nearly upon me. My force drove the rhino onto its rear legs, one of them injured. My back claws were digging into the soft chest, as my front claws were gripping the beat around the head. The continuing force brought the rhino down onto its back. My chance

My mouth opened and shot down, fangs bared, ready to rip through flesh

The rhino struggled to get up, but it was pinned down by my weight. I leapt off, letting the blood flow greatly. The rhino went to get up. I lunged forward and slashed through the soft underbelly. The rhino groaned and laid still. I demorphed, satisfied and continued on into the dark tunnel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SAM 

Left tunnel. With my little brother. Joyful. This is gonna be fun

"Crayak said that we have to fight creatures in order to win. There are hardly any creatures here"

"You have a point there bro. Three is all I can count"

"And how do we win this game? I mean, fighting beasts until what?"

I stopped

"I know, but how can we fight and kill the creatures? And how long does this maze goes on for?"

We turned a corner and stopped again

"Samuel, why are we stopping?"

"It's just…never mind"

Truth was, I had a feeling that there was something there, but it was gone now

I stopped again

"Sam, you're starting to scare me now"

"John, shut up, there's something there, I know there is"

Scraping noises were coming out to us

"DUCK!"

A torrent of flames blasted overhead. I could feel the heat of the flames scorching down on my back

The torrent stopped. I picked my brother up, straining to see in the dark. I could hear the sound of wings

"Sam, something's coming at us!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

A massive creature flew out. John and I ducked, as I looked up. The creature was none other than the legendary dragon

"MORPH!"

I rolled out of the way, as the dragon flew at us. I wasn't going to morph the rhino. Too blind. I needed another morph. What morph!

I dived out of the way as another torrent of flames shot at me. I turned around and saw that the flames had melted a large opening in the brick wall

_(I'm coming at ya!)_

I heard John, but I couldn't see him at all. The dragon's outstretched wings hid him. The dragon turned around to attack. I backed away so I could morph

Unfortunately, the dragon's large tail struck me

Too bad the opening was behind me

Too bad the opening was actually over a long drop

Too bad I was falling in the darkness, not knowing when I would land

But I did land and a sudden rush of intense pain swept through me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. In the Jungle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEAH**

This spiky bastard was a pain in the ass. No pun intended. I was easily dodging him, while Tori snapped at his legs, but the spikes on his body made it bloody hard for us to kill him

Grumble, mumble, curse, swear and curse some more

I hate this game!

The creature lashed out at me with its spiky fist, while Tori had to duck its spiked tail

Spikes, spikes, spikes and more spikes

I hate this guy!

It kicked at me. I dodged its foot and swiped at the bare sole

Ooh, that made him upset

Tori snuck in and bit down on its bare ankle, snarling, attempting to break the bone

_"Go Tori, break his leg"_

She yelped when it kicked her off and caught her with its fist

_(OWWW!)_

I lunged at the shoulder. It brought its arm back

I hooked one claw in its shoulder, then another and another. With my other claws, I swung them at the bare neck, slashing deep and spilling green blood

_(Gross, green blood)_

The creature stumbled, before collapsing finally, blood oozing out around its head. I demorphed and headed over to my human sister

"How're you doing?"

"He injured me, so I demorphed"

"Poor thing. Come on, get up"

I pulled her up onto her feet and got her walking

"How is Adam doing?" she asked

"Can't hear him screaming, so he must be fine"

"What about Sam and John?"

"Fine again, I guess. Tori, I have no idea okay, so stop"

She did. Oh my god, can she be annoying

We continued walking in silence, until…

"I see the light," cried Tori

Her red hair shined in the bright light. I stepped out and lost my breath

The place we were in now was a huge exotic jungle

"Whoa. I had no idea Crayak could do this," I whispered

Tori, however, was laughing and doing cartwheels, while I looked around in wonder

There were huge beautiful red flowers, small lovely purple, blue and lilac flowers, and massive trees with vines running down their trunks

_"Wait, this isn't right, is it?"_

Tori was checking out a large tree, when I saw something move, just behind her

"TORI LOOK OUT!"

She turned around, as a massive snake with spikes on its head, lashed out and just missed her. This creature was similar to the snake we had fought in the mall, only bigger

I was already morphing as I rushed over. Tori was trying to get away from the snapping jaws, just as I, now the black panther, leapt, tackling the snake around the neck and taking it down. I furiously slashed at its skin, but struck a tree, having been thrown through the air. I got to my feet, as Tori leapt forward, her jackal teeth bared

The snake lashed out, fangs glistening in the sun. I lunged too

The fangs came down, piercing my back leg as I flew in front of my sister

All I could think of was "OW"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JOHN**

My horn pierced the dragon right in the chest and came out covered in blood. I had no idea where Sam was, but now I had mortally wounded the dragon. As it laid in its death throes, I demorphed and looked around, only to see that my brother was missing

"Sam?"

No answer. Where is he?

"Sam?"

It was then I noticed the hole in the wall. Grabbing a torch off the wall, I went over and peered inside

Darkness, just nothing but darkness. Even though I could see there was no ground

Just darkness

"_Don't tell_ _me he's gone?"_

But he was. There was no ground, just a tunnel. I had to accept the fact he was gone

_"Sam, my brother, I'll see you one day"_

Turning my back on the wall, I decided to continue on, eager to kill all beasts that came across me, eager to get my revenge on Crayak for what he's done

_"Crayak, you miserable bastard, you took my brother away from me!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Lost: Adam's arrival

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM**

I woke up, blind, hurt and lost. Well, I wasn't blind, there was just darkness everywhere. But I was lost and I was in pain

Then I remembered. My fall, after the dragon had knocked me down through the opening and to here

John came into my head. I hoped he was still alive or I couldn't forgive myself

I decided to find out where I was exactly and then find a way out. But first, I have to see the extent of the damage. I checked myself

Broken ribs, fractured wrist and a very sore leg, okay, moving on

Using my good hand, I pushed myself to my feet and stuttered around on my hurt leg

"Okay, now where?"

I seriously had no idea where to go now. But I had to find a way out. Better than sitting around, while everyone else is fighting above

I headed in no particular direction, confused on how the hell I was getting outta here

"_Lost, lost, lost, I'm so fucking lost and it's pissing me off"_

No where to go. No direction known. But only one motive: Get back to everyone

I struggled on my injured leg, with only one good hand and several of my ribs were broken, so that didn't help either

"Ellimist, let me outta here and let me get back to my friends," I called out to nothing

Something moved in the dark

"Oh please, no"

A large creature appeared, spikes covering its body. I couldn't think of a morph to use at all. I was helpless now

The creature lunged at me. I ducked and grabbed hold of its bare ankle. And holding on tightly, I began to concentrate on the DNA

_"Please, please, please, let me gain your DNA"_

I could feel the creature slacking. At once I took my chance to run

"Ellimist, help me now please"

No answer. Gee, he's helpful. So I decided to try again

"Ellimist, let me outta here and let me get back to my friends"

Still no answer. I was getting agitated. Let's scream it out

"ELLIMIST, LET ME OUTTA HERE AND LET ME GET BACK TO MY FRIENDS, NOW!"  
I saw something shimmering in the darkness. Hope grew in my chest

As I got closer, I saw that it was a glowing white disc, suspended in the air

"What is this?"

"**It's a portal. It'll take you to your friends, or close enough"**

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"**By stepping inside"**

"Can I trust you?"

"**You can"**

I took a deep breath and stepped in, feeling light-headed and dizziness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORI**

The gigantic snake had bitten my sister and I was all on my own. Leah was down and out of the way, while I was busy snarling at the snake, trying not to get hit by the fangs. What would happen if I did, I didn't want to find out

The snake lashed out. I leapt out of the way and saw the fangs coming out

_(Aaaaahhh)_

"ROWR!"

Something large and orange with black stripes came flying down from the tree, pinning the snake to the ground

_(Adam?)_

_(Help please)_

_(Coming)_

I bit down on the nose, drawing blood, as the snake tried to shake me off, as well as a full-grown tiger

The snake reared up against Adam's weight, throwing both of us off

_(What happened to Leah?)_

_(She got bitten)_

_(What?)_

_(Look out)_

Adam leapt over the snake's head, slashing through the tough skin as he flew over. The result was a thrashing snake and me flying through the air when its tail struck me

_(Ouch)_

_(Leah, demorph, destroy the poison!)_

When I looked over at my sister, I saw that she was human again and steadily getting to her feet

_(Leah, look out)_

She turned around, as Adam attacked the snake going for her. I ran over and attacked the flank. The snake knocked Adam away, before throwing me next to him, but as least it was away from Leah

The snake hissed and I swear I didn't like this at all…

Another snake had joined its companion

A tiger and a jackal against two gigantic snakes

Definitely not good

We are so screwed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Sam's Back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEAH  
**

Oh man, my head. I feel so dizzy, even though the poison was gone from my body. I looked around and saw that we had a problem. Adam and Tori was squaring off against two, that's right, I repeat, two gigantic snakes. How worse can it get?

The fact I saw a third snake coming through the trees towards my siblings. I ran towards to help, morphing into the black panther again as I went

I saw Adam lunge, as the second snake snapped its jaws at Tori. I knew who I was going to help. My little sister. Adam could take care of himself and well, Tori needed help. She was a jackal, which is no use against a gigantic snake

I lunged, claws bared, as the second and third snake both went for Tori. I drove my claws into the neck of the third, as Tori barked at the second, tempting it to attack

_(Ouch)_

The snake had thrown me into the ground and tried to roll on me if I hadn't moved with a kick into the throat. The snake reared up, blood running down its neck

_(Help, please, anyone) _cried Tori

She was crouched low, as the snake watched her with its large yellow eyes, deciding where to attack

_(We've got no chance of winning here)_ said Adam, as he backed away

I joined them

_(We need help and lots of it)_

_(Yeeeeehaaaahhh!)_

Something green came leaping out of the trees and landed on the back of Adam's snake, his spiked tail digging into the skin, as he attacked with his wrist blades

_(John?)_

He landed near us and got us

_(Yep)_

_(Where's Sam?)_

John stayed silent

_(He's gone isn't he?)_

_(Yes)_

_(SNAKES AT 12°CLOCK!) _yelled Adam

All three snakes lashed out at us. We all moved out of the way. I ran towards the tree and ran up the trunk, as a snake tried to have a go at me. I slashed at its snout, before lunging down onto its face and clawing it. The snake shook me off, but I landed on all fours and dodged the fangs. Don't wanna go near them again

_(Aaaahhh!)_

Tori flew back and landed harshly, as John attempted to slash at the snake who threw my sister. Adam attacked, while I attacked the snake

_(This bitch is going down)_

_(And I see the light) _said Tori

I turned around. A white disc had appeared in mid-air, widening, until I saw someone step out on his sore leg

_(SAM!)_

John ran over, but Sam held him off to keep away from the blades

_(How did you survive?)_

"No idea"

_(Can you help us?)_

"Yeah and I got a good morph"

I watched as he morphed into the large, spiky creature and rushed forward. All snakes lunged at him. He stabbed one through the throat, as the rest of us ran over to help. With all our claws, teeth, blades and spikes attacking the snakes and combined attacks, we were able to kill them all, before demorphing

"Well," sighed Adam, "that was tough"

"Let's get out of here," said Tori

"One problem," I asked, "which way?"

"**I can help here, a bit"**

"Which way Ellimist?" asked Sam

Leaves blew up, trees parted and a path was revealed to us

"Alright, let's go," said John

"Thank you Ellimist," said Adam

"**You're welcome"**

We all banded together and followed the path

"Maybe we can survive this and win," said Adam

No sooner had he spoke, we found ourselves in a different place

"What's going on?" asked Sam

We all looked around. I could see the stars and the black sky, but nothing else. And the ground we were on, it was nothing but desert

"Oh not so cool," I said

"**Welcome, to outer space, on a desert asteroid," **said Crayak's voice

"Oh definitely not cool," I said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. The Asteroid

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JOHN **

"Oh definitely not cool," said Leah

We were on a desert asteroid, with nothing but desert stretched out in front of us

"So now what?" I asked

"We try and find a way of this place," answered Sam

I still couldn't believe that I had thought he was dead, but no, he had returned to help us fight off the gigantic snakes. And he got a cool morph. Damn him

"Let's go, bird morph"

I began to morph into the red kite, the same morph as Tori, while Sam morphed the falcon, Adam morphed the hawk and Leah morphed into the eagle

Once morphed, I took to the air and felt the thrill of flying. I love flying, its just so wonderful, to be so high and soaring away, the feel of the wind beneath your wings, lifting you higher and higher

My friends joined me and together we took off for the horizon, with Leah in front because of her large wings, Adam behind her, Sam above them, with Tori and me beneath them

Oh the sweet, sweet thrill of flying. I just love it so much, despite the fact we weren't in a maze, but on a desert asteroid

_(Hey, Leah, see anything?) _asked Adam

_(Not yet, bro)_

_(I do) _cried Sam

_(What?)_

_(Oh, it's a tree)_

_(What would a tree be doing on an asteroid?) _asked Leah

_(Maybe Crayak wanted to make it pretty) _suggested Tori

_(Tori, why would he bother? And even he did want to, why a tree?) _asked Sam

_(Trees can be pretty, even if it is dead)_

_(Idiot)_

No doubt that was Leah. Sigh. Why do sisters fight? Sam and I don't fight at all. We just stay away from each other for a while

_(Even still, a tree on an asteroid doesn't seem right) _said Adam

_(So we're gonna have a look?) _asked Sam

_(Why not?)_

Leah dived first, followed by her brother, my brother, then Tori and me. We landed and demorphed, as Adam and Sam had a look at the tree

"It seems normal," announced Sam

"A tree on an asteroid, it just doesn't seem-"

The 'tree' suddenly grew larger, as its roots were ripped out of the ground by its thick legs. Wait, legs?

Adam and Sam back away, as a large opening appeared on the trunk and moved like a mouth, while it waved its massive branch-like arms around

"The tree's alive, oh my god, the tree is fucken alive!" cried Leah

The tree swung its arms, missing Sam, but getting Adam full in the chest. He landed some distancefrom us, but I could hear him cry out

We were all morphing. Sam also went flying, while halfway through morphing to the spiky creature. I was morphing into the rhino, while a jackal and a black panther were forming near me. I landed on my front paws and lashed out at the tree, making it step back. Leah and Tori lunged forward, claws flashing and fangs bared, as the tree lashed out in all directions

An orange blur flew past, running up the tree and slashing at the bark. Adam!

Sam came up from behind and threw his arms around the trunk, pinning the branches down, his spikes digging into the bark. Adam kept slashing at the bark

_(He, he, I can keep my claws sharp now)_

Leah, Tori and I lunged forward, attacking the legs. Bark was flying in all directions, as we brought the tree down. Sam let go and struck the tree in the mouth, his spike coming out through the other side. The tree laid still. We demorphed

"Well, that was fun. I managed to sharpen my claws," laughed Adam

"Let's go," said Leah

We continued on our little journey, until we came to a small crater

"Who wants to take a look?" asked Adam

"I will," volunteered Tori

She peered inside, then reached down

"Aren't you cute?"

"What's cute?" asked Leah

Tori turned around. In her hands was a small green creature

"It's a Martian," I said

"Its cute," she smiled

Suddenly, the green creature turned black and began to grow

"Ah Tori, let that thing go now," I said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Alien Battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ADAM**

Okay, let's go back a few seconds. Tori had reached into a crater and taken a little green creature. The next second, it began to mutate. Back to now

The green thing was mutating. Tori dropped it and back away, as the green thing turned black and grew larger. The little mouth became huge with lots of fangs, its body became like a ghost in a sense. But it had wickedly sharp claws. And I didn't like the look of them

"Its an alien," cried John

Typical of him to say something like that. But the alien did turn onto my sister. While my friends and Leah were morphing, I dived at the alien, just as it raised its hand to slash open Tori. My force took it down and at once I concentrated on its DNA. It felt wispy, yet I could touch it

As it tried to throw me off, I could feel the DNA being drawn into my body

"_Why isn't it slacking?"_

I still clung on, feeling the alien DNA change my body. My fingers became claws, my wispy, black and ghostlike. My mouth filled with fangs, as I let go and plunged my clawed hand into the alien's back

_(Don't worry guys)_

They all demorphed, as the alien collapsed, screeching an ear-splitting cry. I also demorphed, watching the alien in its death throes

In the distant, I could hear a noise. Like the sound of stampeding feet

"Okay, what is that?"

We all turned around, trying to find the source of the noise

"What is that exactly?" asked Leah

"Oh shit, we're in trouble," called out Sam

I looked in his direction. In the distant, I could see something large and black coming straight towards us

"Tori, go and have a look," I said

She morphed as fast as she could into the kite and took off towards the black object. It was coming closer and closer, but not any faster

Tori returned and landed in front of us, demorphing, while talking

_(It's a huge band of aliens)_

I looked up again. The band seemed to stretch out so far across the horizon

"Battle morphs, let's go," I ordered

I began to morph into the alien again. I figured the claws would come in handy. Sam was morphing the spiky creature and Leah, Tori and John? Panther, jackal and cheetah respectively

The army came closer and I was so surprised at how many there were. I could see them easily with my alien eyes (which seem like hawk eyes), but I had a feeling we weren't going to win this battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM**

The aliens were upon us, before making a circle around us, closing in tightly

_(Hey Sam, you ready?) _Adam asked me privately

_(Oh yeah, you ready like me bro?)_

_(We'll start, and then you guys start) _Adam told the others

_(Who'll start?) _asked Tori

_(That's Adam and me)_

_(We need a way out)_

_(We're about to get started)_

_(Let's go)_

I lunged at the nearest alien, swinging my right fist, my spikes splitting the head open. The aliens instantly attacked me with their claws, a little hard, because my body is entirely covered in spikes. My fists were flying fast, spikes plunging into the wispy bodies, bursting them open with the force I was using. I could hear John and Leah snarling, while Tori was attacking the aliens' eyes, allowing Adam to rip into the blinded opponents

Aliens were coming at me from all sides, trying to slash me, if my spikes weren't penetrating them deep. A clawed hand just missed my face. I bit down, my fangs digging deep, until I ripped the arm off and spat it out, then killing the alien

_(Watch out, he, he, he) _cried Tori

I looked up and saw her dived from the sky, before turning back and seeing an opening

_(I see a way out, let's go)_

I started for the opening, but the aliens tried to stop me. Well, they now lay dead beside us, with Adam brought up the rear, killing those coming in from the sides

I ripped out first, followed by Leah, John and Adam, with Tori flying overhead

We were free from the aliens

_(Oh no, we're getting followed) _said Tori

I turned around for a second and saw the remaining, angry aliens giving chase. I fell back into line with Adam

_(They're not gonna give up and we can only go so far) _I said

_(We need to get off this asteroid and fast) _he agreed

We both looked to the sky and together we said,

_(Ellimist, get us off this asteroid, now please)_

Looking ahead, I saw with relief a portal opening in front of Leah. She stopped, having no idea what it was

_(Go through) _I called out _(It'll get us off here)_

She dived in, followed by John. Adam went in after, while I looked above for Tori

_(Let's go, now)_

She pulled her wings together and dived. The aliens were nearly upon me

Tori and I jumped into the portal, just as an alien lunged forward, mouth opened and fangs bared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. The Tunnel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TORI 

As soon as I landed, I heard a soft _thunk_. Turning around and demorphing, I saw that it was the head of an alien that obviously got decapitated by the portal while trying to get Sam and me

"That was close," I said

"Hey, we're back in the maze," announced Leah

"When did you notice that?" asked my brother

Leah glared at him. He just smiled

"We're back in the maze, now its time to finish this game," said Sam

He pushed past Leah to get to Adam and together, they took the lead

"Sometimes I hate guys, they are such idiots," muttered Leah

"Hey!" John complained

"Except you, you're not so bad"

"Thank you"

We turned the corner, before turning another corner going around to the right

"Weird," said Leah

Ahead of us was a long passage. Leah, John and I stayed together, while Adam and Sam were someway ahead of us, talking about something. Suddenly, they stopped

"What's going on?" asked Adam

We quickly caught up with them and instantly saw the problem. This was a dead end

"What's going on here?" asked Adam

"There wasn't another turn, was there?"

"No, we took all turns that there was. Only two, but yeah"

"Don't tell me we're stuck here now"

Adam kicked the wall in frustration, but only succeeded in getting a sore toe, then began a string of curses and swear words mixed together

"Adam, calm down, its all good, okay, just calm down," said Leah

He stopped his tantrum

"So how the hell do we get out of this trap?" he asked

I looked around hopefully for an answer. John was leaning the wall, Leah was sitting against the opposite wall, Sam and Adam were wondering how to get out, while-

Suddenly John seemed to be devoured by the wall

"John!"

Leah dived forward and grabbed his foot, pulling him back  
"What the hell?"

Sam and Adam took a look. The opening was big enough to fit someone through

"What do you reckon?"

"We can go through, though never know what you might find"

"Hey guys, wanna go through?" asked Sam

"Why not?" answered Leah, "got nothing to lose really"

"Let's go"

Leah and John went through first. I followed them, then heard Adam and Sam join us. As soon as Sam got inside, the opening closed up, but we weren't plunged into darkness at all

"Careful guys," came Adam's voice

"Thank you Adam, I can take care of myself," said Leah from the front

"Are you sure?"

"Go to hell"

"Already am. And the bad thing is I'm with you"

The line stopped as Leah turned around. I stayed out of the way as she stormed past

"You wanna go?"

"Hey sister, lower that temper down, just a bit. We don't need it yet"

Leah growled and went back to take the lead again. The line continued, but I could hear Leah snarling curses at Adam under her breath

We came out into a large area and looked around. The ceiling curved into a tunnel going up, while the area was lined with a rocky wall

"Whoa"

"What you do reckon this is for?" Adam asked Sam

He looked upwards

"No idea"

We all spread out, seeing where we could go next

"What's that sound?" asked John

We all looked at him and it was then I heard the sound he was talking about. It sounded like the beat of wings

"Where's it coming from?" I asked

"From there," answered Leah

I looked up. And I could hear the sound coming out from the tunnel

"It sounds big"

"Hope its not another dragon"

"You fought a dragon?"

"Yeah"

"Look out," cried Leah

A shadow swept over me. I fell and looked up. And I saw the creature coming towards me. I opened my mouth and screamed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. The Travest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JOHN  
**

Adam was upon the creature in alien morph as soon as it opened its mouth at Tori. Sam was in the spiky creature morph and Leah was already morphing to panther. I was standing there, dumbstruck, so I tried to lighten the mood

"Hey Sam, what do you call that?"

_(John, you're an idiot. But anyhow, I call it a Berzerx)_

"Nice"

I looked back to Adam and the creature. It threw him off and I saw what it looked like. Like a huge lizard, but with a beak instead of a mouth and large, feathery wings

"What is that?"

"**It's called a Travest," **answered the Ellimist

_(Thank you) _muttered Leah

Sam charged forward and lunged, but the Travest flew over him, making him slam into the rock wall. I began to morph into the cheetah, as the Travest dived at Leah. Rocks flew everywhere as Leah and Travest slammed into the wall

"_Oh man!"_

Adam flew forward and started to rip into its back, but the tail came up and sent him flying. Leah took the chance to slash its face and also flew across the cavern

I lunged. The beak opened. And suddenly I was blasted back by an unseen force that rang every little bell in my hand. I landed near Leah and got up

_(Where's Tori?) _asked Leah

_(Up there)_

I saw her flying high, before diving at the Travest. It moved out of the way. Tori crashed into the wall and flopped down

_(Demorph!)_

Adam and Sam lunged forward, claws and spikes swinging, pulverizing the Travest

_(Let's demorph, they can handle it)_

We demorphed and I saw that Tori had also demorphed. But she was too close to the Travest and Adam and Sam had been blasted back by the unseen force

"What is that?" asked Leah

"**The Travest is able to send supersonic waves. Like an echolocation, but it uses it to stun and sometimes kill enemies"**

"Oh great, a gigantic bat," said Leah

The Travest lunged forward, but stopped and looked back. Tori was holding onto its tail, concentrating hard. The Travest snapped its beak. Tori let go and stumbled back. The Travest turned around…

…as Adam flew into its back, gripped hard with one hand, as the other drew back

The Travest flew up and slammed its back against the tunnel. Adam let go from the force. It turned around, but got slashed in the face. Adam slammed into the ground, sent by its tail. The Travest opened its beak and sent out a supersonic wave

The only problem was, it was close to the ceiling

Another problem is rocks began to fall

The Travest dived as us. Sam positioned himself beneath it so it would land on his spikes. The Travest sent out another wave of sound, blasting Sam back and smashing a hole in the ground. The falling rocks pierced the cracks in the ground, splitting them open, creating massive cracks

"Look out"

I pulled Leah out of the way, just as a large rock landed where she was just a second ago

"Thanks"

"No worries"

_(Careful guys, look out)_

Sam appeared behind us, using his spikes as shields

"Where's Adam and Tori?" asked Leah

_(Over there)_

We looked over and there was Adam shielding his sister from the rocks. A large crack was running towards them and splitting off. Tori slipped

"Look out!" cried Leah

Adam looked down and saw Tori slip. He grabbed her by her shirt, but her falling force pulled them down into the crack

"ADAM! TORI!"

"Crack coming towards us"

The crack spilt off, making a ring around us, as the rocks continued to fall

"Where's that Travest?"

"There"

BANG

Another force of sounds crashed into us, making the rock beneath us give way

_(Oh no)_

The ground broke up and we all fell towards the darkness

"Nooooooo"

We were falling, two kids and a Berzerx, while two of our friends were also gone

We were falling and we landed, far beneath the caver. And when I landed, all breath went out of me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Apart from each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ADAM 

The rocks were falling everywhere. Since I was still in alien morph, I floated in front of Tori to protect her from the carnage. My claws struck down any rocks that came close, while the Travest was busy flying around, avoiding rocks itself

_(Careful now)_

She was staying back, pressed against the wall

"Adam, help please"

I turned around and saw a crack running beneath her. She slipped. I grabbed her arm, careful not to slash her, but her force pulled me down. Well, that was unexpected

We were falling together. I pulled myself down and went beneath her, hoping that my alien body was strong enough to withstand the fall

SMACK

_(OW)_

"Sorry"

She climbed off, as I demorphed, before getting to my feet. Stretched out in front of us was a large tunnel. I looked around, before turning to her

"Did you acquire that Travest's DNA?"

"Yeah"

I went over to the tunnel and peered inside. Only the darkness greeted me. I turned to the ceiling and saw that it was closed

"Well, since that is blocked, this is our only way out"

Tori came closer. I took her hand

"Come on, let's go"

We stepped inside. I was guiding us along with my hand, feeling along the wall and going slowly, to make sure there were no drops. We turned a right corner and the light behind us was gone

"Now we're on our own"

We turned another corner, but Tori stopped

"What?"

"There's something down here"

"Really?"

I tried to gaze into the black air, but I couldn't see anything

"How do you know something's here?"

"I don't know"

She was really scared. I could hear it in her voice

"Its okay"

"No its not"

I continued on, taking her with me

"Look, there's nothing here"

Then I stopped. And I knew that she wasn't wrong

"What the hell is that?"

I could hear scuttling noises. Like the sound of many legs running. Thousands

"Oh shit"

Something came out. I didn't like it. It looked like a giant woodlouse. Except with moving mouthparts and fangs

"Oh double shit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEAH 

OW! I HATE THIS!

I've said that already, haven't I?

But it's true, I hate this

All the breath left me when I hit the ground and it doesn't help when someone lands on your legs

"John, get off me now," I wheezed, but with anger

"Sorry"

I felt the weight leave my legs and I was able to get up

"Everyone alright?" came Sam's voice

"No," I answered

"What's wrong?"

"We fell a long way"

"Oh"

"Let's go"

I looked up and saw that we were trapped

"Not good"

"Hey, I found a way out," cried John

I followed his voice and found him near a tunnel

"Wow, let's go," I said

Sam went in first, then John and finally me

"This helps much," I said

"I'm feeling our way out," said Sam

"Okay"

We turned a few corners and stopped

"Now what"

"I've found another tunnel, but…"

"There's two ways outta here?" asked John

"Yeah, so which way"

In the distance, I could hear hissing. And I knew what it was

"Guys, can you hear that?"

"Yeah"

"So this one here, Sam, that one you're feeling, is the one we go through"

"What?"

"Now"

Sam went in, followed by John. I dived in, just as the giant snake lunged towards me, mouth open and fangs bared, just missing my feet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chased

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM**

I turned back and saw the snake just narrowly miss Leah by a few centimetres. The snake pulled back and turned towards us

"Let's go, let's go, now," I ordered

We went deeper into the tunnel, as the snake came after us at high speed. It was nearly upon us, when suddenly…

"Aaaahhh!"

"Ow"

"Not cool"

"Move!"

"Going"

Leah and John scrambled over me, just as the snake slammed into the ground where my foot was a minute ago

"That's gotta hurt"

It got back up and came after us

"Not cool"

I turned back and saw that Leah and John weren't in front of me

"What?"

"Sam, here"

I looked to my left and saw them in a small tunnel. I looked back

"Why?"

"Now"

A torrent of flames suddenly burst out of the darkness and straight towards us

"Whoa!"  
I dived into the tunnel, the flames passing just by

"A dragon and a snake, how worst can it get?" I asked

Leah fell away. Problem was John was leaning against her, so he fell. And I was leaning against him, so I fell. Straight onto the ground, right near the dragon. It turned and glared at me

"Holy shit"

It lunged at me. I ducked and turned around to see Leah holding it by the leg, while John was morphing into the cheetah. I began the morph into the Berzerx. Leah went flying and landed behind John, who lunged

The dragon shot a blast of flames

Even in half-morph I could smell the burnt fur and flesh, but I couldn't talk at the moment. The dragon was ignoring me and going for my brother. I couldn't stop him

A flame shot out of the darkness and struck the dragon. I was confused for a second, then I realized: Leah had acquired its DNA**  
**The dragon headed for her. I took the chance and struck it in the back leg, my spikes coming out through the other side. Leah shot another ball of fire, this one striking the tender underside flesh, burning deep. The dragon howled, but I plunged several spikes into its stomach, give or take a few spikes. It roared loudly, striking me with its tail, before collapsing. I demorphed and was joined by Leah and John

"Nice one"

"Nice morph"

"Ah guys, we forgot about the snake"

"Shit, let's go"

We turned and left, just as the snake appeared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORI**

Adam was now in alien morph and lunged forward to attack the woodlouse. I couldn't morph into the Travest or the kite because of the tight space. But I could morph the jackal. And that's what I am now. I ran forward and bit down on the underside, as Adam dug his claws into the woodlouse's throat and ripped upwards, nearly decapitating it

_(Adam, I think I'm gonna be sick)_

_(Ah get over it)_

_(No, I can't get over it alright)_

_(Fine)_

He turned away and demorphed, while I demorphed away from the corpse and resisted the urge to throw up

"Come on, Tori, we gotta get out of here and find the others"

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold on"

I caught up with him and grabbed his hand so I could follow

"Adam, what's that sound?"

"I have no idea"

We turned around. Scuttling noises were coming towards us. And I saw several of the giant woodlouses on the walls, ceiling and floor hissing at us

"Run"

We turned a corner, trying to outrun the bugs, who were closing in on us

"Can't we fight?"

"They'll be upon us, come on"

Up ahead, I could see a light at the end of the tunnel

"Are we dead?"

"Not unless you don't hurry up"

I felt a pull on my arm, giving me the boost to speed up

"We're nearly there"

Adam let go, but we were close. He leapt out and I dived, landing hard, but nonetheless in the light. We turned around and backed away, as the swarm came out

"Tori, you ready?"

I was already morphing into the Travest, while Adam was morphing into the alien

_(Ready like I've never been before)_

_(Alright, my little sister, let's go and give them a dose of bug kill)_

_(Right behind you bro)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Reunited in Battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEAH  
**

We were running for our lives, trying to stay away from the giant snake

"Duck!" I cried

The snake shot overhead, barely missing Sam's head

"Let's go," he said

"We can't, it's blocking the way," I said

"Guys," said John

I pressed myself against the wall as the snake flew past. I took the chance to run, falling in line with Sam and John

Another tunnel and scuttling noises ahead

"I don't like that"

"Down"

We fell into the tunnel, the snake missing us again and I saw the source of the scuttling. Gigantic woodlouse, with evil looking fangs

"I hate you guys already," I said

"Let's go"

The snake's head appeared at the entrance; saw us, before coming in

"Its here, move"

We went deeper into the tunnel, the snake behind us and giant woodlice behind it

"How much longer will this last?" I called out

No answer from the Ellimist or Crayak

Great, just great

I thought about Adam and Tori and how they were going. They could be-

No, not yet, not now, not them ever

"Light, I see the light," said Sam

"You're joking right?" I asked

"No, there it is," answered John

Then I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. I was so happy. A way out, yay

We all dived out, as the snake shot overhead, taking John with it, since he took hold of its tail

"John, what are you doing?" cried Sam

"Sam, we have a different problem"

The woodlice poured out in their hundred

"Holy shit"  
_(Hey guys)_

I looked up and saw a Travest flying overhead. Then I realized it was Tori

"Where's Adam?"

_(Over there)_

I was already morphing into the dragon, while a Berzerx was forming out of Sam. I saw John had let go of the snake and was now morphing. The original snake, however, was coming straight for us

_(Help)  
(Right here)_

Tori sent out a supersonic wave, knocking it offcourse. I stretched my new wings and took to the sky, breathing fireballs and scorching the bugs. John (as the snake) and Sam were taking care of them, throwing them left, right and centre, while Adam was busy with his own problems, killing bunches of woodlice in one go

_(The snake, look out)_

I dived and dug my talons into the snake's skin, before biting down in the throat. The snake hissed in pain, but died before it hit the ground

_(Take that)_

I let go and flew up, before diving and letting out a stream of fire, toasting the remaining woodlice

_(Hey, who's hungry?)_

_(You're sick, just like Adam)_

_(I heard my name)_

I looked over and saw him floating above the ground, woodlice corpses lying in circles around him. He came over and demorphed, as we all did

"Yay, we're together again," laughed Tori

"So where are we?" asked John, looking around

I also looked around. The place we were in looked exactly like the arena we had first arrived in, the flame posts and everything

"Okay, this is weird," I said

"It's an arena," said Tori

"No duh"

"But it looks like the same one we began in," said Sam

"**Correct Sam, it is. You began in this arena and now it's going to end in here"**

"Are you serious?" asked Adam, "we ran around underground and end up back here? What kind game are you playing?"

"**The same one we began earlier and you agreed on"**

"Oh really witty," grumbled Adam

"So what do we have to do here?" I asked

"**You're in an arena, aren't you?"**

"Ooh, gladiator style," said John

I looked at him. He looked away

"**It's simple, isn't it," **came Crayak's voice, **"you're in an arena, so think about it"**

It was then I noticed a huge medieval style gate on the other side of the arena

"Are you telling me, we have to fight something?" I asked

"**You are clever, Leah, really," **said Crayak

"**Yes, you do have to fight something," **said the Ellimist, **"See, this can be seen as a final battle"**

"Are you fucking us?" asked Adam, "we have one fight left and if we win, we go home and everything's fine?"

"**No, I am not fucking you Adam. But yes, you win, you win the game," **answered the Ellimist

"Alright," cried Sam

"So what's the creature?" asked John

"**It's called the Exxerlon"**

"Sounds like fun," I said

"**It won't be"**

"That's handy"

"So bring this creature on," said Adam, "I wanna go home"

"**If you insist"**

The gate slowly opened. I couldn't see anything. But something moved in the darkness. And that something came out. And my mouth dropped

"Holy fucken hell"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. The Arena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM**

"Holy fucken hell," said Leah

And I would have to agree

This Exxerlon was huge, larger than the dragon I've fought. How can I describe it, I don't know. But it did have two massive tusks that I didn't want to come in contact with. It had no eyes (none that I could see), evil fangs and a rounded head

"Alright guys, if we can kill this beast, we win," said Adam

"**Sorry guys, but only Adam," **said Crayak

"What?"

"**This happened with Jake against Visser Three, so I want to see Adam against the Exxerlon"**

"Why?" I asked

"**Because he's the leader. Or that's how I see him"**

"But so is Sam. Can't he fight with me?" asked Adam

There was a pause

"**No. Are you afraid of fighting alone?"**

"But I want to fight," I said, "I want to fight against it"

"Yo Sam, I'll do it okay," said Adam

"By yourself?" asked Leah

He nodded

"Okay Adam, I knew you were mental, but I didn't know you were this mental"

"It's just the way it goes"

"**There will a barrier to stop you, but if Adam falls-"**

"I highly doubt it," muttered Leah

"**-then one of you will fight in his place"**

"That's me," I declared

Adam smiled

"Good on you mate; I knew I can count on you. But only if I fall"

He stepped out and headed towards the Exxerlon. I took one step and rebounded back, struck by an unseen force

"Ouch"

"He did say there would be a barrier," said Leah

"Thank you," I said from the ground

Adam stopped to morph into the alien, as the Exxerlon charged at him. Fortunately, he had completed his morph and flew over the beast, slashing its back

"Yeah, get him," cried Tori

The Exxerlon turned and charged again. Adam dodged to the side, but the Exxerlon swung its head and struck him in the chest with its tusk. If I didn't know Adam could fly, well, he did now

"Ouch"

Adam hovered, clutching his chest. The Exxerlon saw its chance and charged. Adam opened his mouth and threw up, sort of

The green projectile shot towards the Exxerlon and struck it in the leg, burning deep

"Hey, Adam can spit acid," said John

Adam flew forward and flew into the air, tossed by the tusks

"Maybe that's not enough," I said

Suddenly, Adam flew towards us, hurled again and struck the barrier, before falling down and not moving

"That's it, I'm going in," I said

I began the morph into the Berzerx. But I was half-morphed when he moved. I stopped the morph

"Go Adam"

The Exxerlon charged. Adam flew forward and dived under it, turning over and plunging his hand into the stomach. The Exxerlon had an idea to stop it. It dropped itself onto its stomach

_(OOOOWWWW!)  
_The Exxerlon jumped up and tried it again, but Adam was gone, this time attacking its flank. It turned and tried to hit him, but missed. He floated overhead and spat a gob of acid straight into its back. The Exxerlon howled, rearing up and batting him down

"Move"

Adam floated away, avoiding the hooves as they came down

It charged, tusks aimed straight at Adam's chest

He spat again, this time, right into its open mouth, burning the back of its throat. It thundered around, the pain stopping its attack, allowing Adam the chance to tear open its back legs and cut the tendons

Now down, the Exxerlon was helpless. Adam flew around and tore open its throat

"Alright Adam," I cheered

He flew back over and demorphed, joining us now as the barrier was now gone

"So, Crayak, when can we go?" asked Leah

There was no answer, not even one from the Ellimist

"Uh guys, hello, we won," said Adam

"**You're not leaving"**

"What?"

"**You haven't won yet"**

"Yeah we did, I killed it, didn't you see. Can't you see the body?"

"**It's not over. You can't leave yet and you may never leave"**

Suddenly, all of us and possibly Earth were deafened as Leah screamed out a huge string of swearing and curses. I had to cover my ears to block her out

"-WE FUCKEN WON, YOU BASTARDS, THE AGREEMENT WAS IF WE WIN, WE GO HOME, BUT NO, YOU JUMPED-UP IDIOTS CAN'T GET THAT RIGHT AND NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE CUZ YOU TWO MORONS CAN'T MAKE UP YOUR MIND AND-"

"**Crayak came up with an idea while Adam was fighting"**

"-SO NOW I WANNA GO HOME, BUT NOT AFTER I TELL YOU GUYS TO STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT IS, I'LL TELL YOU. SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

"LEAH, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND," yelled Adam

She instantly shut up

"What's this so-called idea?" I asked

"**Crayak wishes to fight all of you at once"**

"What the fuck is he on?" asked Leah

"**Crayak is gonna come down and he's going to fight you all. And this time, if you win, you _will _go home"**

I looked over to the other side and saw the gate beginning to open. I couldn't see Crayak at all, but I had that feeling I wasn't going to like this

"Alright guys, with the morphs we've acquired, I believe we have a chance," said Adam

He held his hand out. I took it. So did Leah, Tori and John. Adam smiled

"Come on guys, let's go kick butt"

We all let go. I faced the gate and concentrated on the Berzerx morph again. And I could feel the changes taking over. Spikes growing from my body, my height and weight increasing, strength and speed enhanced, fangs growing, tail forming and claws appearing. I stomped my foot and roared, as a dragon, giant snake, alien and a Travest all appeared around me from my friends

_(Let's go)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Crayak's Moment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TORI**

Feathered wings sprouted from my back and grew, as I became like a giant lizard with a beak. And once I was in the air, I saw the creature that came out from behind the gate. The creature that was Crayak. And let's put it this way, the creature he had chosen was nothing like I had ever seen before

He looked like an Andalite, except with a fang-lined mouth and antennas instead of eye stalks. And instead of the deer-like body, it looked like a giant Taxxon, with all the spiny, needle-like legs and the grotesque body. But he did have the tail ending in a large, curved blade. Oh and he had four arms, the upper arms ending in huge pincers, while the lower arms were like ordinary arms. And he was huge

_(Holy sweet mother of God) _said John

I looked down and saw him as the giant snake, flanked by an alien, dragon and Berzerx, all making their way towards Crayak

_(Let the battle begin)_

Crayak roared. Adam and Sam charged forward first, claws and spikes swinging, as Leah joined me in the air

_(Let's kick his ass, sister)_

She inhaled air and exhaled a fireball, which drove into Crayak's shoulder. He roared and whacked Sam through the air. John came at him, fangs bared, spines raised, but just as he attempted to bite one of his legs, he too went flying

Adam flew up to his chest and lunged forward, claws stretched out. One of the lower arms grabbed him and tossed him aside

Another fireball struck him, so Leah left the air, joining the rest. I flew higher to avoid his tail blade. Looking down, I saw Sam curling up into a ball. In one swift movement, he reached upwards, as spikes soared from his body and struck Crayak in the lower body. A gob of acid also followed, along with a fireball, both coming into contact

"**You think you could win?"**

He slammed his pincers into the ground, sending out shockwave after shockwave, jolting the others and making them fly. Leah caught herself in the air, but the others weren't so fortunate

"**Ha ha, take that Animorphs"**

_(Oh he's going down) _said Adam

"**Then come and show me"**

They all ran or flew forward, before spreading out. Crayak stood ready for them…

…And stumbled back

_(Ha, bet he didn't see that coming) _I laughed

But he caught himself and smacked Leah's fireball away, kicked John in the air and threw Sam and Adam to join me, before they too fell from the air, with Adam catching himself at the last minute, but Sam ploughed into the ground

_(Ouch)_

_(Damn fucken right, ouch)_

_(Hey guys, move) _said Leah

They moved out of the way, as she shot out three fireballs in quick succession, all striking the same leg

"**Nice move, but try this one out"**

He threw something at them, but once it hit the ground in front, I knew what it was. A ball of ice, which formed a tight cage around them. I fired a supersonic wave, shattering the ice and freeing them

"**So, Tori, I forgot about you"**

WHACK

I felt dizzy and was soon in pain, as I hit the ground, struck by the side of his tail blade. I got to my feet, still feeling dizzy, as he came at me

_(Look out)_

He swung a pincer at me. I shot to the sky, avoiding it and sending a sound wave into his back. The others flew forward and attacked him from behind

He turned and looked at me. And I saw the grin form on his face, despite the fact his legs were getting ripped apart

"**Goodnight Tori"**

I was confused. It wasn't until I heard a _swooshing _noise behind me did I turn around

His tail blade flew towards me

My life flashed before me

I went to dodge to the right, but it was too late

I felt complete pain in my right side, the lost feeling of my right arm and wing, while numbness took over and I felt myself falling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LEAH  
**

"**Goodnight Tori"**

I looked up and saw the tail blade flying towards my sister. She tried to avoid it, but it struck her. Blood splattered the ground beneath her, which she joined a moment later, still, never moving, as the blood continued to pour

_(TORI)_

_(What?)_

_(Tori just got cut!)_

_(WHAT?)_

Now that was kinda unexpected, but it is to be expected. He's the oldest of us all and I knew how much he loved his sister

_(CRAYAK, YOU MURDERING BASTARD)_

"**It's all part of the game"  
**_(Step back guys) _said Adam

_(Are you insane?)_

_(Am now)_

He inhaled very deeply, gathering all the acid together. And when he spat it out, it was like twenty times bigger than normal. The gob struck one of Crayak's legs and instantly ate it away

"**Wow, that's new"**

I breathed a torrent of flames, before concentrating on the end and shot out several balls of fire in an arc, all striking, all causing some sort of damage

_(Yeah, take that)_

Crayak lashed out at us. He knocked Adam and Sam away, before lunging forward. John lunged forward, getting in my way

_(Hey, what are you doing?)_

John's mouth opened, showing off his long, pearly fangs, both dripping with venom. Crayak's mouth also opened, bearing down on him

And the last thing I saw of John was his tail sliding down Crayak's throat, eaten alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Triumph

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SAM  
**

I had seen my brother get eaten alive in one go by Crayak. And the anger building up inside was unimaginable. First Adam and Leah had to suffer when Tori was struck down and now I had to suffer, watching John slide down his throat

_(CRAYAK, YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY)_

"**It's a game, isn't it? You have to beat me and I'm beating you"**

_(DON'T GIVE US THAT GAME SHIT) _cried Adam _(NOW IT'S PERSONAL)_

He shrugged his shoulders and lashed out with his tail. Adam ducked, but I grabbed it and hung on, before climbing up and getting onto his back

_(Get him)_

I wanted to cause him pain and I was surprised to see that my wrist spikes had grown longer, ready to cause that pain. I drove the spikes deep into his back, my fist going into the flesh, before I drew back, ripping flesh out at the same time

He roared and shook me up, just as I fired several spikes into his underside

"**You will not defeat me"  
**BAM

He tottered to the side, struck by an unseen force. I followed it and saw that it was Tori who had fired the force. She was now fully healed, having demorphed and morph again

_(You're alive?)_

_(Obviously)_

_(Look out)_

I turned around and only saw his pincer for a second. He lifted me up to his face

"**You're gonna join your brother. May be hard to digest, but I'll manage"  
**I punched his pincer, but it did no good. Until a gob of acid struck the pincer. He let go, but I was way too high

_(This is gonna hurt)_

I felt a pull on my tail and stopped in mid-air. I looked up to see Leah holding me

_(Gotcha)_

_(Thank you, now lower-Behind you)_

CRASH

_(Oh ow)_

Leah picked herself up and spread her wings. I got up shakily and saw Adam and Tori battling Crayak on their own

_(Come on)_

She flew forward, as I charged. And as I ran, I could feel speed gathering on my body. I was a speeding force of spikes and muscle. Anything in my way was gonna get pulverized. This meant Crayak

I leapt; my force driving my spikes deep into his body and making him stumbled on his needle legs

_(Ha, take that) _I crowed as I fell back down

"**Nice trick"**

WHACK  
_(Ouch)_

Crayak was bearing down on me, until Leah and Tori came to the rescue, attacking him about the head, slashing and burning. Adam flew up and spat acid at his throat, burning him some more

_(Come on bro, let's get him for John)_

I got up and charged again. This time, I ploughed into one of his legs, snapping it off at the joint and making him stumble again

We were beating him

He knocked the girls away, before smacking Adam down with the tail and knocking me away

Okay, maybe not

"**You shall all pay for this, you know that"**

He looked funny with all this lacerations and 3rd-degree burns all over his face while he was getting angry. But this was no laughing matter. The fate of the world was in our hands. I got up

_(What shall we pay with? Money?) _asked Adam

"**How does your life sound?"**

_(Not really, no) _said Leah

_(I wasn't betting on that)_

He slammed his pincers into the ground again, creating more shockwaves, knocking us off our feet, upsetting the ground and everything else

_(Hey Ellimist, is there a chance you can help us?)_

"**I can't intervene"**

_(Oh you're really helpful)_

He came at us and stopped. He looked down at his stomach

_(What's going on?)_

Crayak clutched his stomach and stuttered around

_(He's gonna be sick)_

_(Move out of the way)_

Crayak threw up. The stench was revolting. And in that river of vomit was a giant snake that was slipping and sliding in the mess

_(John?)_

_(You have no idea what it's like to be in a stomach)_

_(You're alive!)_

_(Yeah)_

_(What did you do to him?)_

_(I bit him inside his stomach. Of course it's made him sick and poisoned)_

_(Alright)_

Crayak was stumbling around, still throwing up

_(Let me take him) _said Adam

He flew towards Crayak and held out his hand to Leah. She shot a fireball at him

Crayak turned and reached out to Adam

He caught the fireball and swung it at his throat

His claws penetrated, throwing the fireball inside, spilling blood everywhere. Rivers poured down from the wounds. Adam was knocked away, but Crayak collapsed, falling down onto his back

_(Yeah)_

_(We win)_

_(Take that)_

"**No you haven't," **muttered Crayak

_(You're lying there, bleeding to death)_

"**I will not be beaten like this. I will still continue"**

_(Good luck)_

Crayak suddenly glowed. It shot up into the air and hovered

_(What does this mean?)_

"**Prepare yourselves, Animorphs"**

_(This is not good)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. The fight continues

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ADAM**

There was a huge, pretty white object hanging in the air that was Crayak

Wait, pretty?

OH MAN, I'm losing it

But anyhow, something was forming. It seems Crayak was changing

Yeah, I was right, he was. While I was pissed off. Make that furious. More furious than Leah can get and that's saying something

_(Can't he accept defeat?)_

_(Okay guys, we need to demorph)_

At once, I felt the changes, slipping from alien and sliding back into human. And once I was human, I began the transition into the alien

Claws, fangs, black wispy body, large eyes, yep, I was the alien again

And then he appeared, forming out of the object. Like Leah's dragon morph, only five times bigger. And with black scaly skin, evil red eyes and wicked looking claws

_(Okay, we're fucked)_

_(Not yet)_

Crayak landed on all fours and roared

Now that is ear-splitting

"**See before you now, the all-powerful Crayak"**

_(Okay Sam I agree with you, we're fucked)_

A huge inferno shot towards us

_(MOVE)_

The flames shot past and while I was a good distance away, I could feel the scorching heat. And I don't want to come into contact with it

_(What's a dragon's weak spot?) _I asked

_(Their underside, very tender and all) _answered John

SMASH

Pieces of the ground flew up, as Crayak smacked his tail in anger

"**COME ON"  
**_(Wait your turn) _said Leah

Another inferno. We dodged again

_(Okay, okay, we'll fight now) _I said

Sam and John surged forward on feet and stomach, I hovered above them and my sisters flew overhead

"**That's it, come and meet death"**

He lashed out at Sam and John, sending them through the air, before snapping his jaws at me, barely missing my head. Tori struck him full-on in the eye with a supersonic blast, as Leah let out a torrent of flames, getting him in the same eye. Crayak swung his head and they left the air

But he was blinded in one eye and he didn't see me. I lunged forward, claws forward

Unfortunately, he swung his head and saw me

"_Oh crap"_

_(Ow)_

That hurt, striking the ground and scrapping along. But I'm an alien with a strange body, as it didn't hurt as much

_(Take that)_, followed by an _(Ouch) _as Leah struck the ground

_(How's it going?)_

_(Pretty crap)_

I looked up and saw John trying to attack his leg, but to no avail, as the skin was too thick for his fangs to penetrate

_(The underside, attack the underside) _I cried

Sam heard and managed to sneak under, before shooting spikes upwards. Crayak cried out and sent him flying with a flick of his tail. I floated up and flew forward, as Tori fired another blast, this time striking him under the horn

"**OOOOWWWWW!"**

_(Why is he crying out?) _asked Leah, flying alongside

_(No idea-wait, his ear. She hit him in the ear)_

That gave me an idea

_(Keep him busy)_

_(Oh yeah)_

That was Sam, who was picking himself up. Leah sent forth three fireballs and got one in return. Only this one drove her across the arena and into the wall

John was slithering around Crayak's leg, climbing up, hoping to reach his underside and bit deep. Well he did hope

_(Man, why does he have to throw us so hard?) _he asked

Sam fired several more spikes, these ones giving Crayak a strange looking moustache

"**You irritating fools"**

_(Hey, you did try and get us to play a game) _said Tori

"**Good point"**

Tori flew through the air, followed by Sam and John. Leah flew forward to join me

_(Don't breathe fire)_

_(Why not?)_

_(Oh okay, but keep him busy)_

I still had the idea in my head. I was just trying to have the chance and now I think I have that chance

_(Guys, I need him to concentrate on you, okay)_

_(Are you out of your mind?) _asked Sam

_(I got a bloody idea)_

We all charged forward. Crayak was ready for us. Leah flew fronton, while Sam and John went for the legs. Tori was helping out Leah

Sam and John got kicked away, as he snapped at my sisters. His blind side was facing me. Perfect

I flew forward and aimed for under the horn. Right where his ear was

_(Yeah, I'm in)_

_(Where?)_

_(In his ear)_

I floated further into the tunnel, as Crayak raged on, attacking the others. Finally I came to the ear drum. I drew back my fist and sank my claws into the drum, before ripping it open and go through

The noise that Crayak made when I struck the drum?

Fucken loud. I almost lost my hearing, let's put it that way

But I had finally made it. I had reached my destination. The brain

And once I reached there, I remembered the stories my parents had told us about the Yeerks, how they take over the mind and control you. Well, I was pretending to be a Yeerk, but I wasn't going to take over his mind. No way, too big

Instead, I sucked in air and dropped it into the back of my throat. I felt the mucus gathering onto the air. I let it out and spat a gob of acid right onto his brain. A big gob. And as Crayak raged about, I floated around and spat more gobs into the nooks and crannies, watching his brain sizzle and burn

"_Time to go"_

I turned and left the brain, flying back through the tunnel and out of the ear, before floating down to the others and looking up at Crayak

He had collapsed and was now breathing heavily as his brain burned

We all demorphed, except for Sam and me, just in case he decided to attack

Mmm, no, he didn't

"**Okay…I admit defeat…you win…go home…Earth is restored"**

He faded away. Sam and I demorphed

"Is he for real?" asked John

"**Yes he is," **said the Ellimist

"We're going home?" asked Tori

"**You are. Now I can intervene"**

"About bloody time," said Leah

I smiled

We were going home. YES!

There was a bright light covering us all, before disappearing as soon as it had appeared and I found myself with my sisters and friends outside my house

"Alright guys, let's go inside," I said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Home again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JOHN**

"Alright guys, let's go inside," said Adam

He opened the door and stepped inside. I followed my brother. There was no sign of Tobias and Rachel, until we found them lying together on the bed in their room

"Well, as least they seem normal now," said Leah

"My place, let's go," smiled Sam

We left the house and morphed to birds, before flying over to my place, landing, demorphing and going inside. My parents were also asleep on their bed

"Why is everyone asleep?" asked Leah

"To Marco, let's go," said Tori

Once again, we morphed and flew over to Marco's place. And we found him, lying asleep on his bed, with his wife, Melissa snuggled up to him. Their son Kevin was on his bed asleep

"Okay, this is weird. Crayak, you said everything would be fine," said Leah

"**And he was right," **said the Ellimist, **"only everyone is so worn out, they're asleep. But when they awake, they won't remember a thing"  
**We morphed and took to the air. Crayak was right. Everything was fine, as if nothing had happened, even though they were all asleep. And right now, I felt tired, like I should. I need a good sleep

But we flew to the park and demorphed, before lying down in a circle under a shady tree. Sam and Tori were next to me, while Adam and Leah were next to their sister

The sky is beautiful and it is more beautiful when you're flying up there

A small breeze came by, cooling us down. I could have gone to sleep there, but I didn't

"That was exciting," said Adam, breaking the silence

"It was," my brother agreed

"Now it's all good," said Leah

"Agreed"

I looked back at the sky, wanting to go up and just fly, just worry about nothing what so ever

"So guys, who's up for one more morph?" I asked

"We're there"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS**

_Epilogue_

I woke up to find Rachel snuggled up to me on our bed. I got up, careful not to wake her up and looked outside. The sun was shining high, suggesting about noon

HOLY SHIT, how long did I sleep for?

Must have been that excellent dinner Rachel and Leah cooked up

I left the room and went for a walk around the house. It was when I was going past Leah's room, did I stop and went back, looking inside

On the wall was the posters of her favourite rock bands, yeah, nothing unusual. But what was unusual was the fact that all my children were in this room. Leah had the bed, Tori on a mattress and Adam leaning against the wall, all of them asleep

What the hell did they do to make fall asleep at this time?

They looked like they had been on an adventure together. Strange

But maybe that had something connected to me sleeping in

I shook my head. What is going on?

"Honey, what are you doing?" came Rachel's sleepy voice

"Come take a look"

She came over and peered inside

"So where did they go?"

"Good question"

"Ah how cares? They're old enough anyway"

"That's a good point dear"

"Kinda reminds me of the Lasterol Stone hunt"

"Oh yeah, that was joyful. Not"

"Only to find out that it's one big game"

"They look like they were-wait"

"What?"

"Do you think?"

She saw the look on my face and instantly caught on

"What, the Ellimist and Crayak having something to do with this?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"It's a possibility"

"Nah can't have been. They went to a party, no?"

I tried to remember, but I couldn't remember last night or yesterday

But when I saw her look, I knew she wasn't worried at all. So why I should I be? They're old enough and they could look after Tori

I shrugged my shoulders

"Wanna wake them up?" I asked

She looked at them

"Let them sleep. They're tired and worn out"

I put my arm around her and walked her to the kitchen

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, sitting her down

"Only your love"

"Hmm, yes ma'am"

I gave her a kiss

"Mom, Dad?"

I turned around and saw Tori standing behind us. She sat down next to Rachel

"What did you do last night to make you tired?" asked Rachel

She gave us a confused look, before smiling

"Only if you knew"

"What?"

"I went to a party with Adam and Leah"

That left me stunned, but hey, it clears things up

"What was it like?" asked Rachel

I smiled. I suppose kids would be kids, wouldn't they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
